The Old Church
by Almiterlyone
Summary: Kai akan mempertahankan apapun yang menjadi miliknya, meskipun harus membunuh mantan sahabatnya sekalipun../ Kaihun/ Hanhun/ Rated M for death chara
1. Prolog

**The Old Church**

Cast : Sehun EXO, Luhan EXO, Kai EXO

Other Cast : Seohyun SNSD, Kris EXO, Yoona SNSD

Genre : Romance/Crime

Rated : T menuju M

Summary : aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku juga bagian dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Kutunggu di perpustakaan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Jam delapan."

"Luhan. 20 April 1990. Siswa cerdas yang empat tahun diatasmu.."

"Kau percaya padaku Sehun-ah?"

"Pikiranmu terbagi, Oppa."

.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika ia memakai cara licik seperti itu!"

"Darahmu ini sangat lezat kalau kau ingin tahu, my _cherry._"

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik Luhan-ssi."

.

"Sejahat apapun dirimu, kau masih memiliki hati."

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu bisa membongkar kedok kita!"

"Itu tidak berarti apapun untukku! Kau telah mengecewakanku."

.

"aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku juga bagian dari mereka."

"Dia yang melakukannya! Kau tidak bisa menuduhku seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku."

.

"Kupikir kau berbeda, tapi apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan ini?!"

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini Kris?!"

"Kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik lebih dari yang kulakukan."

"IREONA...Ya! Bangun! Lanjutkan kehidupanmu! Kau berjanji padaku..aku.."

.

"Bolehkah aku egois?"

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, Sehun-ah. Untuk kali ini saja. Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Mianhae, dia harus dikeluarkan dari sini."

"Apa maksud dari semua ini hanya untuk memancingku keluar?

.

""Ini sangat indah. Lihat bintang itu. Kau tahu itu bintang apa?"

"Dosakah aku Tuhan melakukan hal ini? Kumohon, izinkanlah pendosa sepertiku untuk memohon padamu."

"Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi.."

.

"Ya! bisakah kau minggir? Aku mau ke toilet!"

"Apa kematian kakakku tidak cukup untukmu?! Apa maumu? Belum puaskah kau menyiksaku?"

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini."

.

"Nanti malam tiba fasemu yang ketiga Luhan-ah. Jangan biarkan mereka membalas."

"Aku merasa menjadi makhluk paling hina di dunia ini, Yoona-ya.."

"Kau berhasil!"

.

"Cepat selamatkan Sehun! Nafasnya tidak teratur! Mereka terlalu keji!"

"Hai, Luhan-ah..kita bertemu lagi. Soal kematian adikmu, aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak sengaja."

"Kai! Kumohon, jangan pergi..temani aku disini...kumohon.."

.

"Pakailah kalung ini, kau pernah memberikannya untuk pelindung, tapi ini lebih kau butuhkan. Hati-hati Kai.."

"Saranghae..jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau melakukan hal benar..aku bangga padamu Kai-ah.."

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu menjadi milikku yang abadi."

"Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku minta jatah pertamaku?"

"Mwo? Kau mesum sekali! Tunggu tiga bulan lagi!"

"Jahat sekali kau dengan suamimu ini..ck!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huahahahahahahhahahhahahh...uhuk!..uhuk!

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN!

Kedua, ini adalah ff abal-abal yang aku buat untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan dirumah sendiri karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melaksanakan ibadah. Oke, mungkin ini agak aneh, gak nyambung dan sebagainya, hingga terjadi peperangan antara dua negara, tapi semua berubah karena negara api menyerang, tolong sekali jika sudah membaca sempatkan review. Aku tidak maksa kok.

Setelah menonton film Death Bell 2, kenapa aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita? Jadi yah, inilah jadinya maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Oke, mungkin segini aja cuap-cuapnya..sekian dan terima kasih! Kalian luar biasa!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance/Thriller

Rated : T

Disclaimer : nama disini hanya kupinjam, semua member EXO milik SM Ent dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Summary : "aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku bagian dari mereka

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berkutat dengan berbagai penelitiannya untuk tugas dari dosennya. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Jongin yang sedang sibuk juga dengan tugas magangnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya sendirian. Wawancara dengan narapidana. Itulah tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Berhubung ia berkuliah di jurusan psikologi, dan dosennya kali ini memberi tugas sedikit ekstrim.

"Jangan forsir tenagamu. Aku tahu kau lelah." Suara dingin namun hangat itu mengambil perhatiannya dari kertas dan laptopnya itu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Jongin, seperti biasa dengan tas selempangnya dan beberapa kertas dipelukannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, kebetulan aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untukmu." Sehun menghampiri Jongin untuk membawakan tasnya. Ia dan Jongin memang pacaran, tapi, Sehun cukup tahu diri karena Jongin adalah orang yang tertutup dan tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Hn." Anggukan singkat sebelum pria tan itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia dan Jongin sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Syukurlah masih bisa bertahan. Ia merapikan barang-barang Jongin, menyiapkan baju dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ia mengalah, membereskan pekerjaannya di meja makan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah siap dengan makanan sederhana di meja makan kecil ruang makannya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak untuk tinggal bersama, tapi Jongin memaksanya mengingat faktor Sehun hanya sendiri di Seoul, meski kenyataannya tidak sendiri karena ada Seohyun yang bekerja sebagai dokter di wilayah utara Seoul.

"Sehun-ah, ada masalah?" Sehun tersentak saat Jongin duduk dihadapannya. Rambutnya masih basah dan terlihat segar. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Jangan malu, aku tidak menggodamu." Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun dan tersenyum lembut. Ia bergeser untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Mengusak rambutnya pelan. Mungkin memang benar dugaannya kalau Sehun ada masalah.

"Katakan apa masalahmu." Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menepuk dada bidang Jongin sejenak, dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Jongin...jangan marah..ya.." suara baby-nya mulai memelan dan lirih. Jongin tahu, karena ia selalu mengirim mata-matanya untuk mengawasi Sehun. Ia bukan berarti mengacuhkan Sehun, tapi ia sangat melindungi Sehun-NYA. Mengingat masalah saat mereka SMA dulu.

"Katakan saja." Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang memilih ujung kaos v-necknya yang memperlihatkan leher dan dadanya yang putih mulus, tapi, Jongin tahu, ia tidak akan memaksa Sehun untuk melakukannya jika ia tidak mau.

"Aku mendapat tugas..."jeda sejenak, Jongin dengan sabar menunggu Sehun untu bicara.

"Lalu? Mau kuajari?" tangan Jongin yang akan mengambil tumpukan tugas Sehun terhenti karena namja milky skin itu menahan tangannya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya kepada Jongin.

"Tugasku...mewawancarai narapidana...hyung..." Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin. Ia sungguh takut dengan tugasnya kali ini. Bisa Jongin rasakan bahu baby-nya yang bergetar pelan. Rahang Jongin mengeras, sebenarnya, apa mau si brengsek Kris itu? Dosen macam apa dia memberi tugas pada mahasiswanya seperti itu?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkan." Final. Keputusan selalu ada ditangan Jongin. Karena Sehun sudah percaya sepenuhnya dengannya. Bagaimana kalau Sehun mengalami peristiwa saat ia hendak dicabuli oleh ajusshi mabuk saat ingin mewawancarainya?

"Tapi, ini untuk tugas praktekku hyung, aku bisa tidak naik dan tidak skripsi.." Jongin menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa fakta kalau Sehun itu orang yang gila nilai. Baik, sepertinya ia akan menemani Sehun kali ini. Ia tidak mau kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya.

"Akan kutemani besok pagi." Jongin melahap bulat-bulat tempura yang masih panas itu.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Hyung!" Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin dengan kencang, membuat tempura yang belum dikunyah dengan sempurna masuk ke saluran nafasnya.

"Sehun, aku-UHUKK! UHUKK!" Jongin menepuk dadanya. Ia segera menerima air putih dari Sehun dan dengan tangkas menghabiskannya.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah, mianhae..." Jongin mendesah lelah. Tapi, ia tersenyum tipis. Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia akan menjadi anak kecil jika melihat dirinya terkena imbas perbuatannya.

"Kau tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku mau merampungkan tugasku." Sehun mengangguk. Ia memberesi meja makan, dan meletakkannya di westafel. Mungkin, besok pagi ia akan mencucinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan-

CHUP!

"Selamat malam Jongin! Jangan terlalu malam! Aku mencintaimu" Sehun langsung berlari. Pipinya pasti akan terasa sangat panas setelah ini. Mencium Jongin di pipi adalah suatu keberanian bagi Choi Sehun. Sementara Jongin tersenyum lembut saat mengusap bekas bibir Sehun di pipi kanannya.

"Nado saranghae, chagiya.."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Kutunggu di perpustakaan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Jam delapan malam nanti." Suara sepatu yang berdekak di lorong berwarna hitam itu terdengar sangat keras. Luhan-pria yang memerintah itu menyeringai. Ia sudah menemukan rencana yang sangat indah untuk menghancurkan Jongin, rivalnya dalam urusan bisnis dan _drug dealer_.

"Oppa, kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk mengurus apa yang kau perlukan di Korea setelah kau tiba dari Beijing tiga jam yang lalu?" seorang wanita tengah menata baju milik kakaknya yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Itupun karena Luhan meiminta supaya tidak ada seorangpun kecuali keluarganya yang menyentuh barangnya, camkan itu.

"Kau harus tahu, Yoona, masalah kita akan berada di puncaknya ketika kita di Korea. Sudah, aku saja yang membereskan, lebih baik kau makan malam dulu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Yoona mengangguk. Ia memang sangat menghormati kakaknya ini. Luhan satu-satunya keluarganya di Korea.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa belikan aku _samgyetang_ saat kita bicara nanti." Luhan mengangguk. Setelah Yoona pergi, Luhan membuka laptopnya. Misinya sekarang adalah menyusup kedalam penjara dan menjadi orang yang akan diwawancara oleh seorang mahasiswa-yang tak lain adalah Sehun-dan ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menguak lebih dalam tentanf Jongin. Musuhnya. Rivalnya. Dan **mantan sahabatnya**.

"Choi Sehun, jurusan psikologi. Mudah. Buat dia tertekan dan terancam, lalu, ambil dia sebagai sandra ketika Jongin lengah. Oke, ini masalah yang mudah." Luhan melihat profil Sehun yang tertera. Senyuman miring tercipta di bibirnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah nama.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Choi Seohyun. Adikmu akan menjadi pembalasan, sejarah kelamku dulu..." Luhan tersenyum sadis. Membayangkan gadis itu akan memohon di kakinya untuk meminta Sehun dibebaskan. Ia akan menjadi _psikopat_ paling beruntung ketika menghadapi masalah seperti kata 'memohon'

"Ketua, ini senjata yang anda pesan." Seorang anak buah memberikan sejenis kamera yang sangat kecil. Hanya berbentuk kuku jari kelingkin balita. Namun, itu bisa menjadi senjata tak terduga jika kau membutuhkan benda itu.

ZZZATTTH!

Anak buahnya pingsan saat mendapat sinar kejut dari kamera itu. Melihat hasil orang yang sangat menyedihkan itu, Luhan menyeringai.

"It'showtime, Jongin-ah..."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Jongin hyung, hati-hati di jalan. Kau harus memakai seatbelt dengan benar, jangan menelepon, jangan.."

CHUP!

"Ne, aku akan mendengarkanmu chagiya. Sekarang masuk atau akan kucium di depan publik?" mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terdengar santai namun termasuk_ dirty_ itu, Sehun menepuk pipi Jongin.

"Ini tempat untuk sekolah! Dan jika kau ingin melakukannya, dengan istrimu saja, jangan denganku!" Sehun merapikan penampilannya dan keluar dari mobil Jongin.

"Baiklah, Kim Sehun aku akan melamarmu." Sehun hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat sembrono Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Saranghae Kim Sehun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Nado, Jongin-ah. Kau juga." Sehun melambaikan tangannya, hingga kaca mobil Jongin tertutup dan mobil audy hitam itu pergi membelah kota Seoul di pagi hari. Ia menjadi gusar kembali ketika ia mendengar kabar tentang Luhan. Orang itu sudah bebas dari kurungan keluarganya di Beijing satu tahun lalu, dan kenapa, sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya karena Luhan malah pergi ke Seoul.

KRING!

"_Yeoboseyo, Jongin-ah?_" Jongin terdiam ketika Seohyun _noona_, kakak Sehun menghubunginya. Hanya Seohyun yang mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya. Yah, karena Seohyun merupakan anggota dibagian medis.

"Ne, waeyo noona?" Jongin tahu jika Seohyun menelponnya, pasti ada berita yang ia bawa untuk disampaikan, seperti ketika badai salju sedang lebat, ia nekat datang ke rumahnya dan Sehun untuk membahas tuntas masalah itu, ia berpura-pura mengajak Sehun bercanda, padahal Jongin dan Seohyun sedang berdiskusi secara sembunyi.

"_Berhati-hatilah, aku tahu adikku mendapat tugas berat. Temani dia, kau akan mendapat kejutan nanti._"

KLIK!

Ucapan lugas, namun penuh misteri, dan Jongin harus bersiap apapun itu karena ini menyangkut Sehun, orang yang ia cintai. Seohyun tidak main-main, mungkin ia ingin memberi tahu bagaimana dan apa cara yang akan mereka pakai.

"Tak akan kubiarkan seseorang pun menyentuh Sehun, takkan pernah!" Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa phonebook dan flashdisk di toko elektronik, ia akan dengan mudah melacak Sehun dengan memasukkan flashdisk yang sudah disisipi chip di dalam tasnya. Terimakasih sekali sudah membuat Jongin tidak berpikir terlalu lama karena Sehun memiliki banyak flashdisk untuk menampung tugasnya yang bejibun.

"Sampai jumpa kembali." Jongin mengangguk saja, namun, feelingnya yang tajam membuatnya segera keluar dari mall tempatnya berada. Sepuluh detik setelah ia keluar...

DUARR!

Mall tiga lantai itu ambruk menjadi reruntuhan yang sangat banyak, dengan korban berjatuhan tertimpa bangunan. Jongin hanya mendecih. Ia menatap seseorang yang berada di bangunan bekas kantor di sebelah mall yang tertutup. Orang itu berpakaian serba hitam, tapi, yang bisa Jongin tangkap, adalah baju yang dikenakan orang itu. Ular dan kepala rusa yang membentuk perisai segilima yang terlihat indah. _**The Struggle**_. Organisasi yang dipimpin Xi Luhan, musuhnya. Rivalnya. Dan..**mantan sahabatnya**.

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Oh Sehun!" langkahnya terhenti. Ia terdiam, seperti biasa. Kaku, tegang, takut, kagum dan segan. Ia sangat takut berhadadapan dengan mantan kakak tingkatnya di jurusannya ini yang merangkap menjadi dosen dan tutor sebaya-Kris Wu, atau Wu Yifan. Kenapa membuat Sehun sedemikian rupa? Karena mata tajamnya selalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau mendapat siapa orang yang akan kau wawancarai pagi ini. Dia bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan. 20 April 1990. Pria cerdas yang empat tahun lebih tua darimu. Dulu ia juga merupakan siswa jurusan psikologi seangkatan denganku, tapi ia memilih untuk pergi, tidak sepertku yang mengabdikan diri untuk kampus ini. Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai A dariku." Kris menepuk bahu Sehun dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Nilai A?" Sehun terdiam sejenak. Siapa yang tidak mau diganjar nilai A oleh dosen paling berpengaruh, menyebalkan, menakutkan, mengagumkan, dan killer di kelasnya itu? Semua mahasiswa pasti mau dan ingin cepat sidang skripsi dan lulus.

"Satu syarat..kau harus melakukannya sendirian..." suara Kris terdengar sangat berat dan terdengar seperti geraman. Seluruh tubuhnya sampai merinding mendengar suaranya yang berhembus tepat di tengkuknya. Sehun tidak berani berbalik. Harapannya untuk pergi bersama Jongin pupus sudah. Ia takut nilainya jelek hanya karena satu masalah. Ia harus berani.

Sehun menatap kepergian dosen plus mantan kakak tingkatnya yang baru lulus itu, dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Jongin hyung, maafkan Sehun...kali ini, biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri..."

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, ini permulaannya. Spesial untuk Hanhun shipper, nanti tiga chap istimewa, setelah itu, adil semuanya bakal jadi satu, tanpa ada perbedaan, paling nanti ada yang meninggal atau dan lain lain. Terima kasih sekali sudah menyempatkan review :

**Kim Heeki : **ini bukan cerita vampir. Mungkin aku buat summarynya kayak gitu, padahal ini asli, kok. Gak ada supranaturalnya.

** :** hanhun shipper? Udah terlihat dari profil aku kan? Hehe. Kalau untuk hanhun shipper, gak terlalu, Kaihun, gak terlalu, Cuma suka aja. Aku Cuma ingin buat ff yang sekali-kali nggak selalu kisah sekolah.

**Vina. :**kan diatas udah kelihatan judulnya The Old Church.

**LKCTJ94 : **oke, cheonma. Hanhun yang lain? Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau banyak hanhunnya ya? hehe..

** .39 :** ini permintaanmu, maaf kala mengecewakan.

**Afranabilah19 :** penname-mu sama denganku ada 19nya. Itu angka berarti banget lho..oke, udah kulanjutkan, semoga suka.

**YukinaChanS17 : **endingnya udah kelihatan di prolog. Aku bakal mematok 12-15 chapter aja. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**WhieKyu88 : **ini termasuk update kilat gak sih? Eh, ini udah dua minggu ding hehe, gak bisa disebut update kilat. Maaf,kalau mengecewakan.

**Nagisa Kitagawa :**terima kasih kamu sudah membaca ff-ku yang lain, dan sempat review disini

**Xiao Luhan : **semoga suka aja, aku juga baru nyadar, aku kebanyakan buat Hanhun

** :** ini udah dilanjut semoga suka

** :** liat aja nanti gimana, mood aku kadang ke Kaihun, kadang ke Hanhun, hehe

Sempatkanlah untuk review, karena itu berarti menghargai para author yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis cerita, salam manis!

ZiaZia19


	3. Chapter 2

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing (kecuali Baekhyun, yg dah sama Tae)

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Seohyun, bayangin aja waktu Flower Power. Dan Chanyeol, rambutnya masih panjang warna cokelat almond.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau, Noona?" Jongin mengerutkan kening ketika wanita itu-Seohyun-sedang sibuk dengan televisi di ruangannya. Calon kakak iparnya ini memang agak aneh, sama dengan adiknya. Ia hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Seohyun sebenarnya sedang menonton film Twilight kesayangannya, tapi, mendengar kabar dari anak buahnya di Busan, membuat ia sedikit kacau hari ini. Setelah mengabari Jongin, ia tidak bisa tenang. Keamanan adiknya membuat ia harus mengurut dada. Ia berbalik, menatap Jongin yang diam tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan sadis, Xi Luhan!" Seohyun membanting kasar laporan anak buahnya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja membuat duel dengan _psychopat_ menjijikkan itu, namun ini, kenapa ia harus melibatkan Sehun.

"Jongin, kumohon, selama beberapa bulan ini, awasi Sehun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Jongin mendekati wanita yang terlihat lelah itu. Menepuk bahunya pelan dan menatap layar monitor. Sejenak, ia tidak bergeming. Artikel yang dikirimkan oleh anak buahnya kemarin benar-benar membuat Seohyun menguras otak. Jongin paham.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika ia memakai cara licik seperti itu.." desis Jongin. Ia teringat permintaan Sehun yang memintanya mengantarnya ke kantor polisi untuk menyelesaikan tugas keparat dari dosen yang menurutnya juga sangat tidak berakal. Kau bisa sebut dia gila. Mungkin Sehun memiliki firasat lebih baik daripada dia.

"Kenapa dia menyamar menjadi tahanan? Apa ia berencana menjadikan Sehun sebagai umpan?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat Jongin terngah sibuk dengan kertas laporan anak buah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pakai Sehun sebagai umpan?" Chanyeol datang bersama Lindsey dan Haruka. Mereka membawa kertas-kertas yang begitu banyak. Membuat wajah mereka hampir tertutup sempurna. Dengan pakaian lusuh penuh tanah, mereka meletakkan map ke meja di dekat sofa.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kau baik?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan ketuanya itu. Ia melirik Seohyun yang sedang sibuk dengan layar monitornya. Sesekali wanita itu memijat pelipisnya.

"Seohyun-ah, kau obati Lindsey dan Haruka." Seohyun mengangguk. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya. Seohyun hanya menghela nafas. Lama mereka berpandangan hingga deheman dari Jongin membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Akan kuurus Chanyeol." Seohyun mengangguk. Lindsey hanya tersenyum, menahan tawanya ketika dua insan itu terlihat saling mengkhawatirkan tapi enggan untuk bicara.

Selepas tiga wanita itu pergi, Jongin membuka kaos hitam Chanyeol dan mengambil alkohol. Ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus. Mendengar berita tentang apa rencana Luhan selanjutnya membuat ia sedikit banyak memiliki kendala.

"kau menyukainya." Jongin sibuk menuangkan alkohol ke lengan pria tinggi yang terlihat melamun itu.

"Kesalahan masalaluku tidak bisa diampuni." Chanyeol menjawab lugas pertanyaan retoris dari Jongin.

"Kau memang salah." Mendengar jawaban Jongin Chanyeol mendengus. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak bisa diajak bicara perasaan ke perasaan. Kalau dengan Sehun, bagaimana ya?

"Kau tidak bertanya masalah Sehun?" Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia mengusap kapas terkahir, kemudian mengambil pisau bedah untuk mengambil lapisan kulit Chanyeol yang sudah robek.

"Bisa kau pelan-pelan? Aku lebih memilih diobati dua orang Choi itu daripada kau." Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Dia sedang marah.

"Apa maksud dengan perkataanmu 'jadikan Sehun sebagai umpan'?" Jongin menjahit luka Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak memakai obat pembius syaraf supaya mati rasa. Kalau boleh jujur, ia dan Luhan sama saja psikopatnya. Kalau boleh jujur.

"Hey, aku benar. Mudah sekali memakai cara ini-ADUH! Bisa kau pelan-pelan Kim Jongin!?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin yang tengah menjahit luka robeknya yang cukup panjang.

"Kau kira Sehun mainan?" Jongin mengakhiri penderitaan Chanyeol dengan mengambil darahnya. Ia memberesi obat-obatannya dan memasukkan darah Chanyeol kedalam botol bening.

"Ya! ini demi kelangsungan **The Fury**! Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun, tapi, kau juga harus pikirkan bisnis ini juga. Kita sudah berkembang. Kita menjadi _drug dealer_ bukan untuk mafia. Kebanyakan orang mungkin menganggap begitu.."

"Kita memang begitu Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menggeram marah. Sabar.

"Begini. Kita seorang _drug dealer_. Kita berhasil membuka investasi sampai Amerika. Kita berhasil mengecoh para polisi dengan berbisnis alat-alat medis dan obat-obat pengawet makanan dan mayat. Kenapa kita harus kalah dengan **The Struggle** yang bahkan baru tiga tahun berdiri?" Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Akan kupikirkan. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Tapi ingat, aku tidak suka jika Sehun dijadikan umpan itu saja." Final. Setiap akhir keputusan selalu ada ditangan Jongin. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ia undur diri dari ruangan.

Jongin menatap sendu fotonya bersama Sehun yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Pulau Nami. Itu tempat mereka berfoto. Jongin mengambil kesempatan disamping transaksinya untuk mengajak _baby Hunnie_-nya berjalan-jalan.

"_Aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku juga bagian dari mereka."_

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Pikiranmu terbagi Oppa." Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan ketika Yoona, adiknya mendatangi kamarnya. Luhan tengah memberesi persiapannya untuk 'bermain' bersama para polisi itu. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan badan untuk menerima kopi.

"aku tidak memiliki pikiran yang tak fokus. Sudahlah, kau sudah menghubungi Jung Hyun?" Yoona mengangguk. Luhan mengganti kaosnya menjadi kemeja hitam _pressbody_ yang memperlihatkan badannya tepat di depan Yoona yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi mau muntah.

"Abs-ku keren kan?" Luhan tertawa, namun tidak dengan Yoona. Wanita itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sejenak, ia tahu, kebiasaan seorang Luhan ketika hendak 'bermain' itu bagaimana. Yah, seperti ini. Entah dengan cara apa lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku akan melihat calon tawananku." Luhan mengikat rambutnya cokelatnya yang seleher ke belakang. Membiarkan poni panjangnya membuat wajah itu terlihat tampan mempesona.

"Mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta dengannya Oppa." Yoona tertawa mengejek, namun Luhan tidak menggubris perkataan adiknya. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir, sanggupkah ia melakukan hal ini mengingat ia sejak tadi malam tidak bosan melihat foto Sehun di monitornya.

"Tebakanku benarkan?" Luhan menyeringai. Ia melompat dari jendela dan turun melalui lift yang sudah ia rancang khusus. Ia berusaha fokus dengan misinya meski ia sedikit ragu.

_Benarkah yang dikatakan Yoona tentang ini?_

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat cempreng dan cukup membantu membuat telinganya cepat tuli.

"Ada apa Chen-ah?" Chen-pria yang memanggil Sehun-tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk di hadapan Sehun yang tengah memakan sup jagungnya sembari membaca beberapa makalah karena ia menjadi asisten dosen.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari dosen bambu itu?" Sehun menggeleng. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat iris cokelat milik sahabatnya dengan gusar. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi, mengingat kata 'sendiri' yang keluar dari bibir dosennya itu...ah..tidak tahulah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersama?"Chen sebenarnya sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Sehun yang sedikit banyak terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Chen menatap Sehun. Gerak-gerik pemuda milky skin itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Makalah yang sedang dibacanya terlihat lusuh karena ia genggam dengan erat. Chen tahu ada yang mengganjal di pikiran sahabatnya, tapi, itu lebih menjurus ke arah negatif. Yah, negatif.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku untuk bertemu Xi Luhan itu. Anyeong Chen." Sehun memberesi bukunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan? Luhan..OMO?!"

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Sehun? Untuk apa kau kesini?" Sehun tersenyum senang ketika melihat sahabat kakaknya di rumah sakit sedang bertugas.

"Eh, Minseok hyung! Kenapa kau bersimbah darah?" Sehun mengeryit gugup. Ia sedikit ngeri melihat seragam medis milik Minseok terciprat banyak darah. Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kelelahan tadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun terlihat ketika beberapa orang polisi membawa mayat yang begitu banyak. Jika Sehun tidak salah hitung, ada sebelas orang. Dan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ada seuntai tali-yang Sehun yakini usus-yang keluar dan terlihat masih meneteskan darah.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Minseok mendesah lelah. Ia melepas tutup plastik yang menutupi kepalanya.

"ada seseorang yang datang membabi buta di daerah Garosu-gil. Dan saat ditangkap, ia mengamuk dan membunuh sebelas orang penjaga sipir dengan sadis. Syukurlah enam orangnya masih bisa bertahan. Tapi, aku harus kehilangan jari kelingkingku." Minseok menunjukkan jari kelingking kirinya yang diperban.

"Siapa namanya hyung?" dahi Minseok mengerut tak suka. Untuk apa adik dari sahabatnya bertanya seperti itu? Tunggu, ia ingat tugas seorang mahasiswa psikologi. Wawancara. Tapi, disaat seperti ini?

"Kau mau mengerjakan tugas? Disaat seperti ini? Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya Sehun-ah? Apa yang dikatakan oleh dosenmu?" Minseok mengusap jarinya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Dosenku bilang, aku harus mencari seorang tahanan bernama Xi Luhan. 20 April 1990." Perkataan Sehun membuat Minseok diam. Ia tahu siapa Luhan. Dan ia tahu apa rencana selanjutnya seorang pemimpin **The Struggle** itu.

"Bisakah kau kembali besok saja Hun-ah?" sekarang giliran dahi Sehun mengerut tak suka. Ia menghela nafas. Ia mengambil ikat rambut dan mengikat poninya seperti ikatan buah apel di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya tersenyum manis.

"Boleh ya hyuuuung..." Minseok diam. Ya Tuhan! Jangan dengan aegyo dan bbuing-bbuing! Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun jika bocah ini memakai jurus ampuh ini.

"Tidak!" Minseok menggeleng tegas. Namun Sehun menyeret pria bernama Kim Minseok itu kedalam penjara. Sehun menguatkan hatinya untuk melihat darah yang masih menggenangi lantai membuatnya menjadi amis darah, bahkan kumpulan daging yang sudah tak terbentuk masih terlihat mengenaskan.

"Sehun!" pemuda milky skin itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menarik Minseok menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh pengarah.

"Sehun! Jangan gila!" Minseok menarik Sehun untuk mendekat.

KLANG!

"Kalian berisik!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter dua datang. Semoga kalian suka. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Sori, meski terlambat hehe. Big thank's for :

**Volturi6::YukinaChan17::Akilla Mecca::Nagisa Kitagawa::clovermoon. Mr::YoungChanBiased::Hyun Hiroshi::DarkJong-WhiteHun::dia. Luhane::izz. Sweetcity::XiaoLuhan::MaknaeEXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance/Thriller

Rated : T

Disclaimer : nama disini hanya kupinjam, semua member EXO milik SM Ent dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Summary : "aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku bagian dari mereka

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat gelap jika kau melihatnya dari luar. Tapi, jika kau melihatnya dari dalam, dan kau ada disana untuk memandangi, kau pasti akan berdecak kagum. Namun, berbeda dengan namja berkulit pale itu yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu. Namja itu berdiri dengan keadaan terikat di sebuah tiang marmer yang berwarna putih pucat. Bajunya basah dengan keringat.

Ada satu orang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Namja itu hanya memakai celana jins biru dongker dan kaos biru tua yang terlihat seperti biasa, memesona setiap orang yang melihatnya. Rambut secokelat kayu eboninya yang seleher ia ikat kebelakang, membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi mata kanannya. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum kebahagiaan.

Kenapa? Karena ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau orang yang ia culik itu merupakan orang yang sangat disayang oleh rivalnya, pemimpin **The Fury** itu.

"Uhuk.." matanya beralih ke tabung kaca yang berbentuk kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Tatanannya terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan. Ah, malam ini benar-benar malam kemenangannya. Ia akan mendengar suara yang sering orang sebut dengan 'permohonan'

Senyum kemenangan itu berubah menjadi senyum bengis khas seorang psikopat. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat pria itu yang terkejut ketika ia bangun. Sungguh menyenangkan jika ia bermain-main sebentar dengan wanita di tabung kaca itu.

Dung! Dung!

"Luhan! Lepaskan aku!" pria itu-Luhan-berjalan mendekati tabung yang sudah ia goresi berbagai soal yang sangat sulit. Ia mungkin akan bermain tebak-tebakkan dengan pemimpin itu.

"Tidak akan pernah setelah kau merebutnya..." ucapan santai Luhan dibalas geraman marah dari pria yang selalu memberikan senyum yang menenangkan itu.

"Kau pecundang! Cepat bebaskan aku!" Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kaca dengan keras, berharap kaca itu akan pecah.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu setelah kau melihat pertunjukkan ini..."Jongin sedikit merinding mendengar suara Luhan yang mirip ular itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika tabung kacanya berputar. Dan matanya sukses membola melihat siapa yang terikat di tiang marmer itu. ia menatap Luhan yang tersenyum tipis, khas seorang Luhan. Jongin yakin yang dihadapannya ini bukan Luhan tapi 'Luhan'

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan pisau bedah andalannya dan mulai menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Wajahmu sangat mulus..bagaimana kalau kugores sedikit, Jongin-ah?" tangan kirinya mencengkeram dagu Sehun untuk menghadapkan wajah namja milky skin itu tepat di hadapannya.

SRET!

"Tidak!" Luhan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia kembali mengambil peralatannya, mulutnya bergumam 'aha' ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Balok kayu yang ujungnya sudah tajam. Sejenak, Luhan menoleh kearah Jongin yang memperlihatkan muka memelasnya.

"Jongin, aku mau mengirim Sehun ke..kemana ya? Surga atau neraka? Dia pantas masuk surga, tapi kau? Ah, aku ingin memberi sedikit tanda jika malaikat menanyakan siapa yang membunuhnya.."

PRAK!

"SEHUNNA!" Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis. Melihat orang yang ia sayangi tengah disiksa oleh Luhan. Kekasih macam apa ia? Kemana janji yang sering ia ucapkan untuk melindungi dan menjaga Sehun dari semua yang mengganggu _baby Hunnie_nya? Kenapa ia sekarang terlihat sangat lemah? Lamunan Jongin tersadar ketika ia merasakan kakinya mulai basah dengan air. Ia tahu, tabung ini akan terisi air.

"Jongin, bolehkah aku memberikan sedikit tanda tangan di jantung _baby Hunnie_ milikmu? Sebelum dia mati?" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap tajam Luhan yang memegang sebuah besi yang sudah dipanaskan. Ujungnya runcing seperti pulpen, namun, Jongin tahu itu adalah sinar laser yang mampu melepuhkan kulit.

"Come to Papa, baby.." Luhan membuka kaos Sehun hingga menampilkan bagian dadanya.

"ANDWEEE! SEHUNNA!" Jongin bangun dengan nafas terengah. Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Ia menengok ke arah samping. Sehun tertidur dengan tenang disampingnya. Tidak, ini hanya mimpi buruk. Positif Jongin. Positif Jongin. Sehun masih ada disampingnya, dan tidak berada di tangan psikopat gila itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Ia hanya memakai celana jeansnya dan keluar untuk mengambil minum. Ia memikirkan kembali cerita Sehun ketika ia baru pulang dari wawancara dengan narapidana itu. sebenarnya, ia sedikit marah dan kesal terhadap Sehun yang ia lampiaskan dengan berhubungan untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam sejarah percintaan mereka, Jongin baru sadar kalau ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sangat marah dengan Sehun.

"Jongin.." suara itu terdengar lirih di belakang punggungnya. Ia hanya diam. Ia tahu Sehun sedang gugup karena kekasihnya itu memanggil dirinya sedikit bergetar. Detik selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan tangan halus yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia juga bisa merasakan bahu telanjangnya yang basah terkena air mata Sehunnya.

"Maaf Jongin.." Pria tan itu hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah manja Sehun ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang mengerucut, pipinya yang memerah dan matanya yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena menangis.

"Jongin.." Jongin tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Anak ini sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran.

"Jongin hyuuung, tadi Sehun benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan hyung, Sehun tahu hyung sedang kuliah.." kata namja milky skin itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin.

"Jongin hyuuung.." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Jongin yang masih saja memasang ekspresi kerasnya.

"Ish! Hyung menyebalkan! Sehun benci Jongin hyung!" ucap Sehun, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, namun, tanganya dicekal oleh orang yang sudah pasti Jongin. Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun untuk merapat ke dirinya. Ia memojokkan Sehun ke tembok. Tangannya mengunci pergerakan Sehun.

"M..mmwoo?" tanya Sehun, suaranya sedikit bergetar melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dalam. Pipi Sehun sudah memerah. Ia menahan nafasya ketika Jongin tidak berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun tertegun melihat penampilan Jongin yang terlihat sangat uh..ia malu mengakuinya, seksi dan mempesona. Dengan abs yang tidak terlalu terbentuk tapi terlihat tidak terlalu berlebihan, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Hyungie..." Sehun merengek, ia mendorong dada Jongin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, tapi Jongin tak bergeming. Ia terus menatap dalam Sehun yang sekarang sudah dibuat salah tingkah karena tatapan Jongin yang penuh warna.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku begitu menyayangimu..." nafas Jongin terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sehun. Namja milky skin itu meneguk ludahnya ketika kekasihnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Ditambah tangan kanan Jongin yang menumpu di dinding dan tangan kiri Jongin yang berada di tengkuknya.

"Hyung, lepas~ Sehun mau tidur, besok kuliah.." Sehun menolehkan wajah ketika Jongin semakin mendekatinya. Pria tan itu mengecup pelan leher putih Sehun, membuat dirinya membeku. Jongin tersenyum tipis menatap Sehun.

"Ayo tidur, aku tidak mau kau terlambat besok." Jongin mengacak surai pelangi Sehun yang dangat lembut itu. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa Jongin hyungya itu tidak tahu kalau posisi tadi membuatnya senam jantung.

"_berjanjilah untuk selalu disampingku, Sehunna..."_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for late update. Okay, it is chapter 3.

I dont know if this chapter is good or not, but I expect a response from your readers, and I gratedul to all who have been taking the time to read fanfiction is not clear in the ideas of my free time XD

okay, completed the event confidante, happy reading and do not forget to review,...

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing (kecuali Baekhyun, yg dah sama Tae)

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Seohyun, bayangin aja waktu Flower Power. Dan Chanyeol, rambutnya masih panjang warna cokelat almond.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Malam itu terasa dingin dan mencekam. Lolongan anjing hutan menambah kesan menakutkan sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terurus lagi. Seorang namja tengah melatih teknik memanahnya yang baru. Ia terlihat sangat terampil, karena anak panah itu selalu melesat di lingkaran nomer 9 dan 10. Namja itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melesatkan anak panahnya.

Kemeja putih dan celana seragam kerjanya yang ia pakai sudah basah oleh air hujan dan keringatnya. Berhubung ketika ia datang ke gedung ini, kondisi di luar sedang hujan lebat.

SYUT! TAK!

Anak panah itu menancap tepat sasaran. Tetesan air yang mengenai papan sasaran membuat suasana semakin horor dan menakutkan. Gedung itu sebenarnya adalah pasar yang terbakar. Dengan rantai-rantai yang menggantung tidak beraturan, lantai cokelat yang berdebu ditambah atap yang tidak bisa menahan hujan membuat genangan air semakin banyak.

"Aku lelah." Gumam namja itu. ia akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak mengambil tas selempangnya. Tangan kanannya dengan erat membawa busur, sedangkan anak panahnya ia ikatkan di punggungnya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah berwarna hitam dengan cat putih kusam yang terlihat mengelupas disana-sini.

Ia tahu kalau bukan hanya dia yang berada disini. Tempat ini sering dipakai Luhan untuk 'bersenang-senang' atau untuk berlatih karate. Orang itu memiliki kelainan yang sangat mencolok dengan orang lain.

"Kris, kau akan pulang secepat ini?" pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu berhenti. Ia sebenarnya malas berhadapan dengan rusa yang sebenarnya berbahaya itu. tapi, ia hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik,

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau tahu akibatnya, tapi, akan aku pikirkan tawaranmu tadi." Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu kalau Luhan tengah menyeringai diam-diam.

Ungkapan lelahnya bukan semata-mata karena lelah fisik, tapi ia juga lelah dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia tidak mungkin terus berbohong.

"Maafkan aku..." pria itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Di lorong yang sangat sepi dan gelap itu, ia merasakan arti kesendirian. Tapi, ia tahu, ia harus segera memulai misinya...

_Membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu..._

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

Wanita itu terus menerus menggerutu karena tugas yang ia kerjakan tidak selesai-selesai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi, ia masih harus berkutat dengan berbagai laporan di rumah sakit itu. Seohyun sebenarnya bisa pulang sejak tadi, tapi, ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan urusan laporannya selama satu bulan dalam satu malam.

"Awas kalau Jongin sampai memintaku untuk bekerja sekarang." Seohyun menggerutu sebal. Wajah yang terlihat seperti malaikat itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis dalam sekejap. Itulah kehebatan **The Fury ** mereka terlihat tidak membahayakan di depan, tapi dibelakang, akan terlihat bagaimana wujud asli mereka.

"Seohyun-ssi, kau belum pulang?" Ji Hyeon mengerutkan kening ketika Seohyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Kau sedang melihat apasih? Tidak takut dengan hantu penghuni rumah sakit ini?" Ji Hyeon mencoba menakut-nakuti Seohyun dengan maksud ia cepat istirahat.

"Tidak, aku pernah melihatnya sekali, wajahnya sangat buruk dan mengerikan. Sudah selesai, aku pulang." Seohyun tersenyum tipis dan beranjak pulang. Ia tidak tahu kalau Ji Hyeon sudah memasang alat pelacak di tas Seohyun.

Ji Hyeon memandangi punggung Seohyun yang menghilang di belokan koridor. Bibirnya menyunggingkan smirk yang sangat menakutkan.

"Luhan, target mendekat..."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Santapan enak menunggu malam ini. Akan sangat indah kalau aku menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu." Luhan berjalan menuju galeri fotonya. Disitu terlihat foto yang penuh coretan.

"Aku mungkin akan merencanakan pembunuhan selanjutnya."

"Tuan! Nona Yoona ditemukan tewas di kamarnya!" Seorang anak buahnya melapor kepada Luhan. Membuat pria bermata rusa itu menggeram. Ia sangat kesal. Ada yang bermain-main dengan dirinya!

Ia segera berlari kearah kamar adiknya. Saat tiba disana, ia terpaku. Dengan jelas ada tulisan dengan huruf kanji yang mengatakan **'duri mawar'**

"IREONA...Ya! Bangun! Lanjutkan kehidupanmu! Kau berjanji padaku..aku.." Luhan tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang merembes keluar. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau adiknya yang akan menjadi korban.

"Shit!" Luhan benar-benar jengkel. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang membunuh adiknya, itu pasti anggota milik Jongin. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyelundup masuk ke dalam markasnya?

"Kumpulkan semua anggota, dan biarkan mereka memeriksa seluruh ruangan, jika ada yang berkhianat, potong kaki dan tangannya!"

TIIIT!

"_Luhan, target mendekat..."_

Luhan menyeringai ketika salah satu anggotanya melaporkan pengintaiannya. Ia menunduk, mendekati jasad adik cantiknya.

"Oppa akan membalaskan dendammu, Yoona-ya.." Luhan mengecup kening Yoona untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sejahat-jahat dirinya, ia masih sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Urus Yoona, tapi jangan makamkan dia jika aku belum kembali." Anggotanya mengangguk. Luhan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal itu.

Ia menyeringai ketika melihat seorang wanita tengah berjalan di trotoar dalam keadaan...sendirian.

Ini akan memudahkan aksi balas dendamnya. Sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa harus ada tikus busuk yang mengganggu rencananya untuk menghancurkan Jongin. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau. Malam ini. Milikku."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

PRANG!

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun memekik kaget ketika gelas berisi susu strawberry yang baru saja ia buat jatuh dan air panasnya mengenai kakinya, membuatnya menjadi merah dan terlihat ada yang lecet.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin yang mendengar teriakan Sehun segera berlari mendekati Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang merasa tidak tenang. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadinya suatu hal yang mungkin akan sangat mengerikan dan tidak ia bayangkan.

"Jongin, firasatku buruk."Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu perasaan Sehun lebih peka daripada dia.

"Seohyun noona..." Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan erat ia sangat takut. Entah karena apa, ia merasa sangat takut malam ini. Seperti ada malaikat maut yang berkeliaran untuk mencari siapa korban berikutnya yang akan ia ambil nyawanya.

"Hei, noonamu itu akan baik-baik saja, jadi, kau tenanglah. Okay? Lebih baik kita tidur. Kau besok kuliah. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Ah...lepaskan aku!" suara jeritan dan erangan seorang wanita terdengar sangat memekakkan terlinga siapapun orang yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak bagi pria bermata rusa yang mengamati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering. Ia menekan sebuah tombol disamping kanannya. Tali itu langsung menarik Seohyun ke atas. Sebentar, sebenarnya mereka ada dimana? Luhan sedang melancarkan aksinya itu dilantai dua puluh lima di gedung yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kau iblis Luhan!" wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari tali. Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Seohyun.

"Kau yang lebih iblis, kalau kau ingin tahu. Bahkan, kau tidak pantas menjadi kakak Sehun. Mungkin akan sangat nikmat kalau membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, kemudian menculik Sehun, dan aku akan merasakan Sehun memanggil namaku dibawah rengkuhanku?!" Luhan menyeringai melihat wanita itu melotot.

Luhan mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengikat rambut Seohyun dan memotongnya dengan sekali tebas. Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan Seohyun dan mengukir di tubuhnya.

"Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan, iyakan?"

"Good bye, semoga kau diterima di neraka, Seohyun-ah..." Luhan mengarahkan talinya ke bibir gedung. Ia memutar tombolnya dan..

KLIK!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Luhan memandang Seohyun yang tewas terjatuh dari atap gedung dengan bengis. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Choi Seohyun, completed..."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Ditemukan mayat wanita dengan kondisi terpotong-potong? Diperkirakan jatuh dari lantai dua puluh lima." Sehun hanya geleng-geleng melihat berita yang sangat heboh pagi itu. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada pembunuh serapi itu.

"Namun polisi mengidentifikasi adanya unsur kesengajaan untuk membunuh wanita tersebut karena ditemukan pisau yang diperkirakan untuk memotong rambut korban dan untuk mengukir sebuah tulisan di lengannya." Sehun terdiam ketika melihat jasad orang yang diberitakan itu.

PRANG!

"Noona.." Sehun ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Lagipula, ada perubahan jadwal kuliah yang membuatnya harus berangkat siang. Tapi, ini menjadi petaka bagi dirinya.

CKLEK!

"Si...siapa?" tanyanya lirih. Sehun benar-benar dibuat shock dua kali hari ini. Setelah berita yang sangat buruk dari tv, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana kabur dari orang yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Lu..haan..ssi?"

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 datang. Semoga kalian suka. Berhubung aku sedang UTS, aku bakal hiatus dulu untuk sementara, dan soal ff hutang banyak ya? hehe.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 5

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing (kecuali Baekhyun, yg dah sama Tae)

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Kai waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun' zaman Growl. Seohyun, bayangin aja waktu Flower Power. Dan Chanyeol, rambutnya masih panjang warna cokelat almond.

.

Tambahan : cerita ini bersetting tahun 2008-2010 masa dimana android belum terkenal tapi IT sudah mulai berkembang pesat. Semisal dengan adanya modem dan wifi yang kecepatannya lumayan (gak lelet)

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

_Kumgang, Korea Utara 29 November 2003..._

Seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun tengah berjalan dengan santai. Ia memegang cup ramyun instannya sembari memainkan ponselnya. Hari ini, ia libur dari kegiatan melelahkan dari Ayahnya yang terus memaksanya untuk menjadi penerusnya karena dua noonanya sudah mengejar impiannya masing-masing dengan menjadi dokter dan Kru ATC. Karena itu juga, ia yang menjadi harapan terakhir ayahnya untuk meneruskan bisnis yang sudah dirintis sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu oleh ayahnya.

"Kai! Kau darimana saja?" suara tenor terdengar dari sebuah rumah yang berpagar cukup tinggi. Rekan seperjuangannya-Luhan. Diam-diam, Kai merasa iri pada tetangganya itu. Luhan seolah mendapat haknya meskipun ia dipasrahi berbagai macam peraturan dan kewajiban oleh ayahnya. Padahal, setahunya, orang cina akan lebih disiplin dan otoriter dalam mendidik anaknya.

"Aku hanya berkeliling. Membeli ini." Ucapnya singkat. Dia bukan tipe orang yang senang berbicara dalam kata lain pendiam dan cenderung pasif.

"Kau tahu akan ada penyiksaan di markas tentara di bagian sipil? Yang kudengar dari kakakku, mereka akan memulainya di kamp konsentrasi dimana para tahanan dan teroris dari negri 'sebelah' diamankan." Luhan memang meneybut negeri para artis halyu wave itu dengan negeri 'sebelah' mengingat bagaimana buruknya hubungan kedua Korea itu.

"Kau masih seperti biasanya. Membenci negara itu." ucap Kai santai. Ia memang tidak menghalangi Luhan untuk membenci sesuatu. Mengingat pemuda itu memiliki kenangan pahit disana. Hingga sekarang pun, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan memori yang seolah telah menjadi doktrin di otak jeniusnya itu.

"Kematian Yixing adalah hal yang membuatku tahu, bagaimana stereotipnya negara itu." jelas Luhan. Ia mengajak Kai masuk ke rumahnya karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Luhan. Dan itu membuat mereka cukup lelah untuk berdiri, meskipun tidak sampai lima belas menit.

Kai memang menjadi partner Luhan ketika mereka menyusup menjadi mata-mata bagi negara mereka. Dua pemuda yang belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan dan disekolah itu Luhan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda pertukaran pelajar dari China. Tahu kalau pemuda itu satu kampung halaman dengannya, Luhan menjadi akrab. Dan itu sedikit melegakan bagi Kai mengingat sahabatnya itu sulit bergabung dengan orang asing yang ia rasa memiliki pengaruh buruk.

Dan saat Luhan dan Yixing tengah merasakan bagaimana indahnya kisah mereka, Yixing mendapat pem_bully_an dari teman satu sekolahnya. Bahkan, Luhan-yang merupakan namjachingunya-tidak bisa melindunginya. Hingga akhirnya Yixing tewas karena ia disekap di gudang belakang sekolah. Dan celakanya, penyakit hemofilia Yixing yang berasal dari luka bekas _bully_ing itu tidak berhenti mengalirkan darah. Apalagi _bleed disorder_ yang memang tidak bisa disembuhkan dan membuat Yixing tertidur dengan tenang untuk selamanya. Yang mengharukan, saat Kai menemukan Yixing yang tengah terikat, namja manis itu tertidur dalam keadaan tersenyum dan dengan tangan mengenggam kalung pemberian Luhan.

...

"Yixing-er, bisa bicara sebentar?" Luhan yang melihat Yixing tengah membawa buku dan tas biolanya di koridor sekolah, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah. Tidak biasanya _sunbae_ yang selalu dipuja oleh teman-temannya itu menjadi OOC seperti saat ini. Yang ia tahu, biasanya Luhan hanya akan tersenyum bukan cengiran.

"Kita ke ruang musing saja, hyung." Tawar Yixing, diangguki Luhan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengkode kepada Kai kalau ia berhasil. Sementara Kai hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia terkekeh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang bersiap untuk menembak Yixing dan menjadikan namja pintar itu kekasihnya. Sesampainya di ruang musik, Luhan terdiam melihat Yixing yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya, tengah memainkan piano dengan sangat lembut.

"Yixing-ah, maukah kau selalu ada disampingku? _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku_..." ucap Luhan pelan dan tegas. Pemuda itu berlutut disamping Yixing yang telah berhenti memainkan piano dan menaruh atensinya _full_ ke arah Luhan.

"Maksud hyung?" tanyanya sedikit bingung dan heran.

"Would you be mine, Zhang Yixing?" dari tangan kanan Luhan, terlihat sebuah kalung yang menggantung dengan liontin sangat sederhana. Itupun karena Kai yang memilihkannya. Dan pemuda tan itu hanya berkata, uangmu tidak cukup banyak untuk membeli liontin mahal. Tapi, Luhan menghargai pilihan sahabatnya itu. tapi, setidaknya pilihan Kai sesuai dengan seleranya. Kalung brlionting panah mungil yang membuat kalung itu sederhana tapi penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kalung dengan liontin ini? Aku bukan orang terkasihmu." Ucap Yixing pelan. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing yang sedari tadi tidak berpindah posisi. Tetap berada di atas tuts piano, tanpa merespon apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kalinya kau mengerjakan tugas matematikaku ketika aku tertidur di perpustakaan itu." sebenarnya, itu hanya alibi Luhan saja karena pemuda itu jelas dapat dengan mudah mengerti pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan disini, mengingat soal ini masih jauh dibawah levelnya.

"Apa kau mau?" dan sebuah anggukan menjadi titik balik dalam hidup Luhan.

...

"Yixing-ah! Kau dimana! Yixing-ah! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau kau terluka, sayang.. YIXING-AH, KAU DIMANA?!" Luhan berlari bak orang kesetanan setelah Kai menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau pemuda itu melihat Yixing tengah dibully di dekat taman perpustakaan. Luhan yang saat itu tengah berlatih dengan anggota basket lainnya langsung saja berlari mencari kekasihnya itu. orang-orang di sekolah ini bahkan tidak lebih dari binatang.

Gudang belakang.

Hanya satu tempat yang terpikir oleh pemuda bermarga Xi itu. ia tidak mungkin menyangkal kalau Yixing dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mengingat firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak sejak kemarin lusa. Ditambah Kai yang tengah berduka akibat kehilangan neneknya. Dan disaat itu juga pikiran Luhan langsung mengarah ke kekasih manisnya.

"Kai!" teriaknya ketika melihat Kai berdiri mematung di depan pintu gudang. Wajah sahabatnya terlihat tidak terbaca dan cenderung melihatnya dengan tatapan 'kau-harus-ikhlas'. Pemuda rusa itu melirik ke kebawah, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat lantai gudang dipenuhi dengan cairan berwarna merah, yang ia tahu dengan jelas itu milik Yixing. YixingNYA.

"ZHANG YIXING!" dunia Luhan terasa runtuh saat itu juga. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat ketika melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Ia tahu kalau Yixing memiliki penyakit hemofilia. Dan sialnya, ia tidak pernah menganggap serius penyakit itu. padahal, kalau dipikir lebih dalam, penyakit itu bisa menyebabkan kematian karena pasien kekurangan darah. Perlahan, Luhan mendekati Yixing. Pemuda itu tampang begitu damai di tidur panjangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum. Dan yang membuat batin Luhan terasa seakan mencelos adalah...di tangan Yixing yang terikat itu, tergantung kalung berliontin panah pemberiannya...

Sejak saat itu, Kai merasa Luhan banyak berubah...

...

"Masuklah, kau tidak ingin beku diluarkan?!" suara sahabatnya menggelegar di rumah yang cukup mewah ini. Kai dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya dan sejenak, ia tertegun. Luhan tengah menatap foto Yixing dengan sangat lembut dan dalam. Perasaan itu masih ada di benak Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku egois, Kai? Aku ingin dia kembali.." racauan Luhan membuat Kai menghela nafasnya pasrah. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Luhan, sedikit meremasnya. Memberikan pengertian yang meskipun tidak begitu bisa mereka rasakan mengingat Luhan dan Kai adalah tipe orang _psikopat_. Tapi, jika mereka mencintai seseorang, mereka akan melakukannya dengan tulus dan cenderung posesif. Itupun hanya semata-mata untuk melindungi orang yang mereka cintai dan sayangi.

"Han, sebenarnya, aku kesini, hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Kai mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku bajunya. Amplop berwarna hijau itu terlihat indah dan harum. Cirikhas seorang Yixing.

"Apa ini?" Luhan menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku melihat kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir. Dan orang yang menyiksa Yixing, adalah buruan kita..."

BUGH!

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Kau pikir apa arti Yixing bagiku tidak penting hah!?" Luhan memukul rahang Kai dengan cukup keras. Pemuda itu tidak taggung-tanggung dalam memberikan bogem mentahnya. Sedangkan Kai yang jatuh tertelungkup hanya menyeringai. Ia menatap sanksi kearah Luhan yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"Kau pikir, aku juga tidak? Bagaimana caramu membunuh Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah hamil anakku!? Walaupun ia mengaku padaku kalau itu adalah anaknya dan suami saudagar kayanya itu, tapi aku tahu, aku yang pertama kali menyentuhnya! Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku?! Kupikir kau berbeda, tapi apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan ini?! Kau membunuh anak dan orang yang kusayang! Dengan tanganmu sendiri!" kini, giliran Kai yang memukul Luhan secara brutal. Ia melampiaskan seluruh kesedihannya, kemarahannya, dan seluruh luapan yang ingin ia keluarkan karena orang sialan ini.

BUGH!

"Bahkan, saat Yixing tewas, ia tengah mengandung dua bulan, dan itu anakmu! Kau yang keterlaluan! Kau yang biadab! Seharusnya Yixing tidak bersama makhluk paling rendah di dunia ini. Biarkan para psiko menjadi gila selamanya. Daripada, ia lebih menyiksa batin dan fisik orang lain." Kai menatap sinis Luhan yang menangis memanggil Yixing.

"Bahkan, sikap protektifmu padanya, tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, Xi Luhan-ssi. Nyatanya, kita tidak lebih manusiawi dibandingkan orang negeri 'sebelah' itu..." setelah Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mengambil ramyun instannya yang sudah cukup empuk dan terlihat matang. Walaupun sudah tidak begitu panas.

BYUR!

"Dan ini, untuk kematian kakakku, yang kau bunuh karena ia **hanya** meminjam boneka Yoona, dan membuat aku harus kehilangan kakakku yang paling dekat denganku. Semoga kejadian ini, tidak menimpa Yoona juga. Dimana aku yang akan membunuhnya secara keji..."

...

_Seoul, 29 Juli 2010..._

_Satu bulan sebelum tugas Sehun keluar.._

"Jongin hyung _pabbo_! Ppali ireona!" Sehun mencubit pinggan Jongin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia menatap sebal namjachingunya yang hanya berdehem dan kembali ke alam mimpinya. Sehun menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan tragis di depan komputernya karena pria tan itu tidak tidur selama dua hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan proyek tender yang tengah ia targetkan. Dan itu membuat Sehun merajuk seharian. Tapi, apa Jongin melayani Sehun? Pria tan itu hanya mengangguk dan jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

"Baiklah kalau hyun tidak mau bangun. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Ancam Sehun sembari beranjak dari ranjang king size milik mereka berdua. Namja manis itu dengan cekatan mengikat poninya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar, kalau tidak ada sepasang lengan yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Sekali kau mengatakan hal itu, kau akan mendapat hukumanmu, _chagiya_..." desis Jongin di ceruk leher Sehun.

PLAK! Sehun berbalik dan langsung menjitak dahi Jongin. Membuat pria tan itu mengusap pelan dahinya yang terasa sedikit pening. Ingat, SEDIKIT PENING! Tidak mungkin jika seorang psikopat sepertinya akan mengaduh hanya karena jitakan itu bukan? Dan itu bukan gaya Jongin sekali.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Sepuluh menit tidak turun, aku pergi sendiri."

BLAM! Dan pintu sukses tertutup meninggalkan Jongin yang kelabakan karena ancaman SehunNYA tersayang itu.

...

"Hyung kau cari bahan makanan dulu. Aku akan mencari peralatan dapur." Jongin menahan lengan Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Tetap bersamaku." Sehun tertegun. Aura yang dikeluarkan namjachingunya ini sedikit mencekam dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

BRUK!

"Jwesonghamnida. Aku tidak melihat." Seseorang menabrak troli belanjaan mereka cukup keras.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati." Ucap Sehun ramah. Sembari membantu membereskan belanjaan milik orang itu. berbeda dengan Jongin. Pria itu menyeringai ke arah seseorang yang tengah berpura-pura menabrak Sehunnya.

"Long time no see, **Xi. Lu. Han.**" Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan...

...

TBC

Waktunya balas review :3 fufufufufufu...

**yejihun.****mingyu** : hehehe, ini udah diupdate. Aku lagi mikir, ini ff enaknya diapain. Thank's for review wkwkwk

**rytyatriaa **: ini aku bawa flashbacknya. Dan disini, aku Cuma kepikir buat bikin kayak gini, sori lho kalau gak sesuai harapan. Luhan emang cocok soalnya di suatu foto, senyumnya kaya psiko banget. Thank's for review

**Oh yuugi** : Ini aku lagi ngejar target soalnya hehe. Nasibnya Sehun, nanti juga tahu kok. Thank's for review hehe

**Baek20 **: ini udah dilanjut. Luhan masih terjebak masa lalu. Biar dia move on dulu. Thank's for review.

**Youngran exo **: than'sk for review... hehehe'

**Shouraichi Rein **: aku bikin karakter Luhan disini rada _freak_ karena dia emang tipe rusa labil. Sejenis sama akunya #wink thank's for review...

**Cheni **: Chapter ini udah kupanjangkan, thank's for review...

**MaknaEXO **: setelah kubaca lagi, mang bener sih. Ini soalnya aku target. Kalau nggak, pasti bakal nggak kelar-kelar. Thank's for review...

**Kim Seo Ji **: Ini udah dilanjut. #wink thank's for review...

**Dia. Luhane** : Luhan dan Jongin kayak alter ego. Kalau Luhan baik, Jongin kebalikannya, begitupun sebaliknya. Thank's for review..

**Tchandrao7. Tc** : akhirnya ada kawan seperjuangan. Selain nge-ship Kaihun, aku juga shipnya Hanhun, thanks for review...

**Afifah. Kulkasnyachangmin **: aku dah selesai ukk dan persiapan naik kelas malah hehe, but, thanks for review..

**JongOdult **: Kutarik Luhan kembali mendekat ke Sehunie -_- hehehe... thank's for review..

**YoungChanBiased** : Sehunnya udah dijagain tuh sama jojongnya wkwkwk thanks for review

**Nagisa Kitagawa** : Trim's, tapi aku udah mau naik kelas gara2 terlalu lama nggak mampir di ffn. Thank's for review..

: Ini udah dipanjangin. Yang ini flashback sebentar. Thanks for review hehe

Dan untuk yang belum sempat review. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ini aku yang nngawur digantung berapa bulan ini ff hehe.

Review juseyo, aratchi? wkwkwkwkwk


	7. Chapter 6

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing (kecuali Baekhyun, yg dah sama Tae)

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Seohyun, bayangin aja waktu Flower Power. Dan Chanyeol, rambutnya masih panjang warna cokelat almond.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan berjalan masuk ke apartemennya. Pria rusa memainkan ponselnya dengan cuek. Tidak menggubris Sehun yang menatapnya risih. Namja manis dengan kulit pucat itu hanya diam mematung memperhatikan Luhan yang mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sehun?" Luhan berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Untu apa kau kemari?!" Sehun menatap tidak suka pria rusa yang hanya terkekeh licik. Luhan menikmati wajah Sehun. Pemuda ini adalah kelemahan Kai. Ia bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkan bocah di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa aku kemari? Hmm..." Luhan menyudutkan Sehun hingga pemuda manis itu menempel dinding. Sehun menahan nafas ketika Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang masih basah oleh darah. Sebagian sudah mengering, tapi di bagian slot pisau lipat masih terdapat sisa-sia cairan merah tersebut.

Pria pemimpin The Struggle itu menjilat darah di pisau lipatnya. Ia mengunci Sehun dan mendekatkan pisau lipat itu ke leher namja manis tersebut. Sehun hanya diam. Ia tidak merespon ataupun memperlihatkan minat tertarik atau terancam. Di dalam otaknya, ia masih berpikir.

"Apa kau di balik semua ini?" Sehun menatap dingin Luhan. Pria rusa itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sejenak, ia tertegun dengan emosi yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Pemuda bermarga Choi itu menatap tajam Luhan dengan wajah menahan tangis. Perlahan, tangan kanannya maju menyentuh pipi Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

Tangisan Sehun pecah. Tubuhnya merosot menyentuh lantai. Pukula terbesar di hidupnya adalah kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi selain Seohyun yang selalu ada di sampingnya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Tapi, bahkan Tuhan mengambil Seohyun dengan perantara manusia di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku egois?" kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang terdengar sengau karena menangis tak membuat Luhan tuli untuk mendengarkan kalimat lirih Sehun.

"Jika saja...aku mendengarkan perkataan Kai... jika saja, aku tidak bertemu denganmu, jika saja...aku berani menyanggah Kris-_saem_,..." pandangan Sehun kembali mengabur. Ia mencengkeram kaos di bagian dadanya.

"Semua ini pasti tak akan terjadi..." desis Sehun. Ia menepuk dadanya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang penuh.

"Sehun..." Luhan merangkak mendekat. Ia menyentuh tangan kiri Sehun yang berada di atas lutut kiri. Dengan perlahan, cemas jika Sehun menolak sentuhannya. Namun, ia sedikit lega ketika pemuda manis itu membiarkan dirinya.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, Sehun-ah. Untuk kali ini saja. Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Pergi.." Luhan mendongak. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa sehancur ini. Permainan ini ia yang memulai. Tapi, entah kenapa permainan ini bak pisa bermata dua. Jika ia tidak berhati-hati menggunakannya, maka tak ayal dirinya akan menjadi korban.

Dan sepertinya, kalimat Yoona beberapa waktu lalu seperti menampar jiwanya dengan sangat keras. Satu hal yang ia enggan akui hingga saat ini, adalah kenyataan kalau ia memang sudah membiarkan Sehun mencuri hatinya.

"Tch." Luhan mendecih pelan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Pisau lipat di tangan kanannya masih terbuka. Belum kembali ke slotnya seperti semula.

DEG

Luhan memandang pisau itu dengan gamang. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sehun yang masih menangis. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan dirinya. Pandangannya kembali ke arah pisau yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut. Genggamannya menguat. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menarik Sehun ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun memberontak ketika Luhan menindih tangannya dengan sofa ruang tamu. Memastikan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan yang sudah terbutakan oleh nafsu.

Pria pemimpin Struggle itu menyeringai keji. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke daerah perpotongan leher Sehun. Sedikit menjilatnya. Membuat si empunya menegang. Luhan tidak menggubris. Ia membuka pakaian Sehun dan menjilat dada putih mulus yang terasa hangat itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sehun memberontak. Kakinya menendang-nendang berusaha lepas. Menggeliat kesana kemari supaya Luhan berpindah dari atas tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa berat karena pria rusa itu mendudukinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu dengan baik, maka biarkan aku memilikimu dengan caraku sendiri.." seringai mengerikan terpatri di wajah tampang si pria rusa. Ia melepas celana Sehun, berjibaku dengan Sehun yang terus memberontak ingin bebas.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sehun memberontak. Ia tidak mau menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada orang asing yang telah membunuh kakaknya. Ia meronta. Berusa menggeser tangannya yang tertimpa sofa kayu yang cukup membuat telapak tangannya lecet.

"Kau akan melihat wajah memelas Jongin ketika aku menjadikan dirimu sebagai tebusan." Luhan menjilat leher Sehun, turun melalui tulang selangka, hingga berakhir di _nipple_ kanan Sehun.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, Sehun-ah. Untuk kali ini saja. Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau." Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya. Luhan mencium Sehun sedikit memaksa. Ia menggigit bibir Sehun untuk mendapatkan akses ke dalam mulut.

"Apa kematian kakakku tidak cukup untukmu?! Apa maumu? Belum puaskah kau menyiksaku?"

DEG

Kalimat itu kembali menyadarkannya. Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia mundur dua langkah. Pria rusa itu berdiri, mengenakan kemejanya, dan kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Luhan berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis sesenggukan.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tindihan sofa. Buku-buku jarinya sudah memerah. Tapi, ia bersyukur kalau tidak meninggalkan luka fisik. Bisa-bisa Jongin akan sangat khawatir mengetahui ini.

Dengan masih menahan tangis, Sehun mengambil ponsel di meja dapur. Ia berjalan tertatih karena kaki kanannya terbentur ujung sofa. Cukup membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia mencari-cari nomor Jongin. Ia perlu Jongin sekarang.

...

"Sialan kau Luhan.." Jongin mendesis tidak suka. Ia menatap seluruh anak buahnya yang menunduk hormat kepadanya. Siap menerima perintah.

" Tim 1! Urus jenazah Seohyun, dan makamkan dengan layak. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang-orangku lagi." Orang-orang yang diperintah Jongin mengangguk. Mereka undur diri dari ruangan The Fury.

"Chanyeol, kau ikut dengan mereka. Tabahkan hatimu." Jongin melirik ke arah kanan. Pria jangkung yang terkenal ceria itu kini hanya menampilkan wajah dingin dan sendu. Anggukan menjadi balasan dari perintah Jongin.

"Untuk saat ini, aku minta kepada kalian semua untuk berlatih lebih dari biasanya, istirahat yang cukup, dan siapkan mental. Bubar!"

"Baik Pak!" anggota The Fury yang berada di kisaran seratus itu mengangguk. Mereka membubarkan diri. Kembali bekerja di departemen mereka masing-masing.

"Sial kau Luhan." Kai mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang di dekat jendela.

Piiipp! Piiippp! Piiip!

"Ne, yeoboseyo, Hunnie-ya?" Kai mengernyit ketika Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Pria tan itu membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar isakan lirih dari Sehun.

"Hunna! Jawab aku! Kau dimana sekarang?!" Kai dengan cepat menyambar jas kerjanya. Hari ini ia sedikit luang. Jadi, ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk membereskan urusannya dengan Sehun. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini.

"_Aku di apartemen, Kai hyuung.."_

"Baiklah aku kesana." Kai tidak akan memafkan dirinya kalau Sehun sampai terluka.

"Awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Sehun. Xi Lu Han..." desisan itu menjadi penutup kutukan yang di berikan Kai kepada Luhan pagi itu.

...

BRAK!

"Sehuna!" Kai membuka apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membiarkan sepatunya tergeletak mengenaskan di depan pintu. Yang ia utamakan sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan Sehun. Matanya mengedar ke setiap ruang yang berada di dalam apartemennya.

Kamar.

Satu ruangan yang terbersit di pikiran Kai. Dengan segera, pria tan itu menuju kamar mereka. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati Sehun yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Wajahnya menyiratkan trauma dan ketakutan yang cukup besar.

Dengan perlahan, Kai mendekat. Ia melepas seluruh atribut kantor supaya tidak mengganggu acaranya dengan Sehun. Ia duduk di sebelah Sehun. Merangkul pemuda berkulit _pale_ itu dengan erat.

"Sehuna.."

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos begitu saja. Kai hanya diam. Ia memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan membiarkan kemejanya basah karena air mata kekasihnya. Dengan sayang, ia mengusap-usap punggung Sehun supaya bayi besarnya itu sedikit tenang. Bukannya mereda, tangisan Sehun malah semakin kuat. Isakan yang tertahan membuat Jongin melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba.

"Hunna, bernafas! Perlahan saja.." Kai menangkup wajah Sehun. Membimbingnya mengatur pernafasan bayi kecilnya yang terasa hampir mencekik. Jangan sampai asma Sehun kambuh.

"AH TIDAK!" Sehun menepis tangan Kai yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hunna.. hei, ada apa?" Kai menyentuh bahu Sehun. Namun, namja manis itu kembali menghindar. Diam-diam Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi ketika ia tidak berada di rumah. Ia beranjak dari ranjang, sebelum dua tangan putih menahan lengannya.

"Jongin hyung... jangan pergi... dia mau mengambil hyung dari Sehun.." kekasihnya terlihat menyedihkan sekali-walau sebenarnya menggemaskan. Satu alisnya terangkat. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Ia membaringkan diri. Tangannya merangkul Sehun untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun secara perlahan supaya tidak membuat si empunya terkejut atau ketakutan. Setelah beberapa saat, bisa Jongin rasakan tubuh Sehun mulai rileks. Jalur nafasnya pun sudah teratur.

CHU~

Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun. Membuat rona merah samar di pipi namja manis itu. Jongin tertawa. Ah, ia baru sadar. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering mengabaikan Sehun karena game bodoh yang dibuat Luhan sudah menguras waktu _prime time_ ia dan Sehun. Pria tan itu memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Memberi kesan nyaman supaya Sehun tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Jongin hyunng..." Sehun mengusak-usak dada Kai.

"Hmm?"Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun.

"Jangan pergi...tadi.. hikss.."Sehun kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Kai. Membuat pria tan itu mengernyit. Sehun kenapa?

"Ketika aku pergi, apa ada yang datang kemari?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tadi..hiks..Luhan.. datang..."

DEG

"Siapa Sehunna?!" Kai menjauhkan wajah Sehun. Ia menatap langsung ke arah hazel cokelat yang masih sembab karena air mata itu.

"Siapa yang datang Sehunna?!" Kai mengunci pergerakan Sehun. Pemuda manis itu mengusap rahang tegas milik Kai.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak macam-macam Kai..." anggukan yang terlalu cepat dari Kai merupakan jawabannya.

"Luhan datang kemari..dia bilang..huks..dia yang membunuh...huks..noona..Kai...hiks..." Dan Kai kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak sengaja, ia melihat luka memar di daerah leher Sehun.

"Apa Luhan juga melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kai tajam. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sehunna?" Kai menatap cemas ke arah Sehun yang masih setia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kai. Pria tan itu gemas ingin melihat wajah Sehun. Tapi, si empunya malah semakin mengusak-usak mencari kehangatan.

"Jongin hyung.. jangan tinggalkan Sehun, ya?" Sehun bergumam pelan, tapi telinga Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. Setelah itu, Kai merasakan dengkuran halus di daerah dadanya yang kancingnya terbuka.

Sehun tertidur.

Setidaknya dengan tidur, rasa trauma yang dirasakan Sehun karena kau-tau-siapa tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhi psikis bayi kecilnya ini.

Piiip! Piiiip! PIiip!

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Kau siapkan semuanya.."

"..."

"Tentu. Malam ini kita berangkat."

"..."

"Kau sudah menemukan keluarga kandung Sehun?"

"..."

"Bagus. Aku yakin dia berpihak ke kita."

KLIK!

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan menghancurkanmu lebih dari kau menyentuh Sehun. Beraninya kau bermain api denganku..."

...

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?" pria jangkung yang tengah memanah itu lagi-lagi mendengus jengah ketika mendapati Luhan tengah merokok di ruangan yang sering ia gunakan untuk berlatih memanah. Sebuah gedung bekas pasar yang sudah terbengkalai menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka lagi. Kris-pria jangkung itu memasang posisi bersiap. ia menarik busur panahnya, dan..

CTAK!

Anak panah melesat tepat di pusat lingkaran. Seringai puas terbentuk di bibir tipis pria berwajah _western_ itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang terus mengamatinya dari tempat ia duduk.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rusa Licik?" dengus Kris. ia menghentikan kuda-kuda memanahnya, dan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat sangat stress.

"Kau tahu, aku terkena karma." mendengar ucapan Luhan, Kris mendecih. ia mengambil rokok yang masih tersegel di bungkus, serta mengambil pemantik di meja. ia menghisap tembakau itu, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras-keras.

"Kau tahu Kai itu pria seperti apa. Toh kalian berdua pernah _bersahabat_." Kris menjentikkan rokoknya untuk membuang ujung abu.

"Untuk apa kau peduli dengan urusanku? Bukannya yang kau pedulikan hanya Sehun saja?" Luhan melirik sinis ke arah Kris yang lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

"Yah, memang seperti itu keadaannya." balasnya santai.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sesantai itu jika menyangkut adik kandungmu yang hampir saja kurengkuh."

SRET!

Sebuah anak panah tertancap tepat lima senti di samping kanan kepala Luhan. Membuat pria rusa itu menahan nafas, lalu kembali berdecih. Kris tidak ambil pusing tentang apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Tapi, jika sampai menyentuh Sehun, Kris bisa saja buat perhitungan yang lebih ganas dibandingkan Pemimpin The Fury.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini, Tuan Muda." sindir Luhan.

"Kalau kau tidak macam-macam dengan adikku. Aku tidak sudi punya adik ipar sepertimu." Kris bangkit dari duduknya. ia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan memanahnya.

"Oh, ya Luhan, satu hal lagi yang bisa dijadikan faktor kenapa aku masih bertahan." Luhan pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Meski berbeda ibu, Yixing tetap adikku. Dan kau, telah membuatku kecewa. Bahkan dua kali lipatnya."

TBC

Halo semua, aku kembali setelah sekian lama absen dari ffn. Maaf kalau hancur dan aneh. Sudah berbulan-bulan enggak buka ffn. tentang pergantian penname, maaf kalau bikin bingung. oh, ya, untuk beberapa bulan ini aku bakal menghadapi ujian. maklum resiko kelas tiga #cengir

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing.

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Kris saat MAMA

.

Happy Reading!

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Sore itu, suasana SNU terlihat sangat ramai. Para mahasiswa terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai makalah dan tugas yang mulai menumpuk. Begitu pula Sehun. Ia yang berada di Fakultas Psikologi semester empat tentu terpengaruh juga. Hal ini membuat Sehun kerap pulang larut malam, dan membuat Kai uring-uringan. Pria tan itu bahkan sampai menugaskan dua _bodyguard_ untuk mengawasi Sehun-meski tetap dalam jarak yang aman- walau namja manis itu terang-terangan menolak.

Oke, lupakan tentang masalah itu. Sekarang, kita lihat Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan persiapan presentasi tugas makalahnya tentang wawancara dengan narapidana beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jwesonghamnida, Kris-saem." Sehun mengetuk pintu dosen killernya itu dengan gugup. Ini akan menjadi hal sulit untuknya.

"Masuk!" sahutan dari dalam bukannya membuat Sehun menjadi lega, malah menambah tegang dirinya. Dengan satu hembusan nafas, Sehun membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut. Ia mendapati Kris tengah menatap keluar jendela. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati pria jangkung itu.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya ingin mengumpulkan tugas yang anda berikan beberapa waktu lalu." Jelas Sehun. Tidak ada respon. Pria jangkung yang berstatus sebagai dosen Sehun itu hanya diam.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap punggung Kris. Pria jangkung itu mengenakan celana jeans cokelat dengan atasan kemeja putih yang dilapisi _sweeter_ cokelat eboni. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat pirang dibiarkan berantakan. Sejenak, Sehun tertegun. Perawakan orang yang tengah membelakanginya ini sangat familiar. Entah kenapa.

"Bukankah pemandangan di bawah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Kris, menoleh sedikit ke arah Sehun yang mematung.

"Hah?" Sehun mengerjap. Setengah tidak fokus dengan pendengarannya. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kemari. Kau sudah meletakkan tugasmu di meja, kan?" tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk. Ia mendekati Kris, dan berdiri di samping dosennya dengan canggung.

"_Hǎojiǔ bùjiàn_, _ne...Shui-er_. (Lama tidak berjumpa..)" Sehun terdiam. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris. Pria di sebelahnya menatapnya lembut. Emosi yang menyeruak dari mata tajam itu, membuat Sehun meneguk ludah susah.

"_Ge_..." mulut Sehun kelu untuk memanggil nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia panggil. Tawa Sehun pecah. Matanya menyiratkan rasa senang yang amat sangat meski mulai memburam karena air mata.

Kris yang melihat kondisi Sehun, bingung sendiri. Apa Sehun tidak senang dengan pertemuan mereka ini? Apa Sehun terkejut karena mereka tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu lama? Kris menghembuskan nafas pendek sebelum berkata.

GREP

"_Hǎojiǔ bùjiàn, ne_.._Yiyi-ge_..." dan Kris langsung mendekap Sehun dengan erat. Ia sudah sangat lama menantikan momen ini. Sial! Ia ingin menangis rasanya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Sehun yang memeluknya dengan erat. Kris merengkuh Sehun hingga tubuh adiknya yang berada dalam pelukannya benar-benar rapat. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja ia mengatakan identitasnya yang sebenarnya?

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Aku harus memeriksa tugasmu.." Kris berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang semakin erat.

"Nanti saja!" rengek Sehun.

"Aku dosenmu disini." Bantah Kris. Ia menarik wajah Sehun dari dadanya. Aduh, anak ini kumat manjanya.

"Biarkan aku mengingatmu sebagai kakakku yang sudah meninggalkanku dengan kejam!" cubitan dari Sehun langsung didaratkan di pinggang Kris.

"Aduh! Ini sakit, Shui!"

...

"Kita benar-benar siap bertarung, ya..Kai.." seringai licik terpatri di bibir pria rusa itu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang katana masih basah dengan cairan merah yang masih menetes. Kai hanya mendecih jijik melihat kelakuan Luhan. Ia melepas setelan jasnya, dan melemparnya sembarang. Ia melepas dasinya, dan meninggalkan kemeja putih dan celana hitam sebagai pakaiannya.

"Wah, lihat yang baru saja berburu." Decih Kai sinis. Luhan tertawa. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tangan kosong." Jawabnya tegas. Luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tak kusangka setelah kau pindah ke negara ini, tingkahmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat." Luhan melempar katanya dengan santai.

"Hmmm, Luhan, soal kematian adikmu, aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak sengaja." Kai membalikkan badan. Ia mengambil satu pedang panjang yang ia sandarkan di ujung pintu. Dengan sengaja, Kai melemparkan katananya, dan jatuh tepat di samping katana Luhan. Pria rusa itu hanya melirik ke katana itu tidak berminat.

"Itu katana yang kau tusukkan ke perut Kyungsoo, 1 November 2003 tepat satu bulan sebelum kematian Yixing, kan?" Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya benar-benar diuji. Ia kembali membayang wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Hal itu membuat ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Luhan di detik ini juga.

"Wah, kau mengingatnya, dengan jelas. Kim Jongin. Ah, apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan, Kai-nim?" diam-diam, Kai bergidik ngeri melihat betapa gilanya pria di hadapannya.

"Tentu. Aku menghargai itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku merupakan pemimpin_._ Bisakah kau hentikan basa-basi ini, dan memulai acara reuni kita?" tanya Kai. Ia melakukan gerakan pemanasan sederhana.

"Tentu.."

...

"Kris! Luhan-sama tengah bertarung dengan Kim Jongin!" suara dari laptop di meja membuat acara dua orang kakak beradik itu berakhir. Kris dengan cepat mengecek laptopnya, dan ia mendapat _voicemail_ dari rekan di organsasi Luhan. Pria jangkung itu terdiam sejenak, sembari melirik Sehun.

"Ada apa, Yiyi-ge?"tanya Sehun.

"Kekasihmu itu sangat suka cari gara-gara..."

...

Dua pria iu bertarung dengan sengit. Jika satu menyerang, maka satu bertahan. Begitu terus selama beberapa menit. Kai menendang bagian abdomen Luhan, namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh sang empunya. Pria tan itu mencecar daerah-daerah lemah pertahanan milik Luhan. Ia mengincar pinggang, dada, dan leher-meski Luhan mampu mengimbanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku bertarung denganmu.." ucap Luhan di sela-sela gerakan bertahannya. Sejauh ini, ia hanya sesekali membalas dan lebih sering menghindar. Mungkin, ia masih menyusun strategi, mengingat orang yang ia hadapi bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kau bukan aku.." ketika kalimatnya selesai, Kai langsung memukul dada kiri Luhan tepa menghujam jantung. Namun, bak rusa yang sulit ditangkap, Luhan berkelit, dan melancarkan serangan ke arah punggung Kai. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menendang daerah tulang ekor Kai. Titik terlemah pria tan itu, sebelum kakinya ditarik, hingga tubuhnya terpelanting ke lantai.

"Kau tahu..aku suka dengan tempat yang kau pilih. Bekas pasar yang terbakar, penuh dengan genangan air bekas hujan..sama seperti tempat eksekusi Kyungsoo bukan?"

_Flashback_

"_Kai, aku mendapat laporan dari Chanyeol. Ia memeriksa tempat Seohyun, dan ia menemukan beberapa fakta yang cukup mengejutkan." Ariko mengambil jalur lima. Ia mengeset mode satelit supaya dapat dengan mudah mengirimkan data._

_Kai yang tengah memeriksa tentang organisasi Luhan, langsung mengalihkan atensinya, dan mengecek faks yang dikirim oleh anak buahnya. Ia memperhatikan lima gambar yang dikirim dengan seksama. Ada beberapa yang terkesan janggal, dan seolah memberinya petunjuk secara bersamaan._

"_Ariko! Sambungkan aku dengan Chanyeol.." Kai membuka akun emailnya yang dulu. Keringat dinginnya dapat ia rasakan mengalir dengan deras melewati pelipisnya. Kasus lama yang sudah ditutup oleh kepolisian, kini berada di tangannya dengan bukti lengkap._

"_Sebentar. Chanyeol berada di dekat DMZ di bagian Korea Utara. Aku bisa dicurigai Coast Guard Korea kalau seperti ini." Bantah Ariko. _

"_Kau jangan gunakan akun resmi kepolisianmu! Gunakan akun yang sudah kuberikan atas nama organisasi." Jelas Kai._

"_Itu bisa kulakukan sedari tadi, jika tidak ada pisau yang mengacung ke bola mataku sejak aku memulai kontak denganmu." Jawab Ariko tenang. Hal itu membuat Kai terdiam._

"_Apa Luhan bersamamu?" tanyanya._

"_Datang ke pasar tempat kita berbelanja dulu. Pukul 9 malam. Oh, ya, aku tahu dengan jelas kau bisa melewati teritori dua negara it dengan mudah." _

_DEG_

"_Luhan..kau tahu, seseorang yang sangat ingin kubunuh sekarang adalah kau!" Kai langsung mematikan sambungannya dengan Ariko. Sial! Ia sudah tidak bisa menghubungi satu anggotanya itu, karena ia yakin Luhan pasti melakukan 'pembersihan' terhadap anggotanya yang malang itu. _

_Berusaha tetap tenang, ia menghubungkan koneksinya dengan Chanyeol. GPS di laptopnya memberikan gambar lokasi pria dobi itu. Kai menyeringai. Sejenak, ia bersyukur kalau Chanyeol sudah berada di Korea Utara. Dengan begitu, misi penyusupan dirinya ke Kumgang akan berlangsung aman dan tidak perlu melalui Pyong Yang._

"_Chanyeol! Kau mendengarku?" tanya Kai setelah koneksinya tersambung. Microchip yang ia selipkan di mobil Chanyeol sangat membantunya untuk saat ini._

"_Of course. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Chanyeol. Nada yang digunakan pria itu sudah kembali normal._

"_Tunggu aku di Kaesong. Setelah itu, bimbing aku ke daerah Kumgang. Ada hal yang harus kau selesaikan disana." Kai langsung mengemasi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Sebuah tab yang sudah ia modifikasi segera ia bereskan._

"_Kai, jika kau akan lewat DMZ, kusarankan jangan, karena tentara mulai memperketat penjagaan." Kata Chanyeol. Kai berdecih._

"_Tentu tidak. Aku tidak seceroboh itu. Aku akan lewat jalur udara. Menyusuri pantai barat menuju Dairen-China, dan kulanjutkan langsung ke Kumgang. Bilang ke anggota disana. Siapkan satu pasukan terbaik."_

"_Ha'i!"_

_Flashback off_

"Menyedihkan sekali. Kita harus bertemu di tempat yang menyimpan kenangan menyedihkan untukmu, ya, Kai.." Luhan langsung mengunci kaki Kai yag berada dekat dengan perutnya. Ia membuat pria tan itu cukup kesulitan ketika Kai berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Kau membunuh Kyungsoo dengan keji!" Kai langsung membalik keadaan. Ia memukul wajah _bishounen_ Luhan hingga babak belur.

"Ini untuk Kyungsoo!"

DUAGH!

"Ini untuk bayiku!"

DUAGH!

"Dan ini...untuk Seohyun yang sudah kau bunuh!"

DUAGH!

Kai memukul Luhan dengan beringas. Dua pria itu berguling-guling di lantai kotor pasar itu. Genangan air hujan yang menggenang di lantai yang cekung kini bercampur dengan merah darah dan keringat. Dua ria itu pun keadaannya sudah mengenaskan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"Che! Tak kusangka kau juga peduli dengan wanita bermarga Choi itu.." desis Luhan ia menyikut rusuk kiri Kai, hingga membuat pria tan itu terbatuk darah, dan mengambil langkah mundur. Rusuknya benar-benar ngilu. Sial, pukulan Luhan lumayan juga.

"Asal kau tahu, yang membunuh Yixing bukan aku.." kata Kai tiba-tiba. Ia bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Ia berusaha tidak ambruk karena dadanya yang sangat nyeri.

Luhan yang jatuh terduduk dengan kondisi baju sudah compang-camping hanya mengernyit sejenak, lalu tertawa. Ia terkekeh sambil menatap remeh ke arah Kai.

"Kau pikir aku percaya, hah?!" Luhan maju ke arah Kai, sebelum sebuah panggilan menghentikannya.

"Aku membawanya.." Luhan menyeringai. Ia menatap Kai yang masih mengatur nafas. Walau tampaknya Kai kesakitan seperti itu, luka fisik Luhan jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dengan Kai. Namun, untuk menutupi ekspresinya, Luhan mendecih. Ia menyeringai ke arah Kai.

"Aku selalu memikirkan sebuah rencana dengan sangat matang, sahabatku..."

...

"Sehunna.. lebih baik kau tunggu disini. Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dengan masalah dua orang psikopat gila itu!" erangan frustasi keluar dari mulut Kris. Dua kakak adik itu tengah bertengkar hebat di sepanjang koridor. Mereka tidak menghiraukan bisikan dan pandangan mahasiswa yang mendapat kuliah sore.

"Kau harus mengizinkan aku ikut, ge! Aku janji aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga diri." Sehun tetap mengekori Kris hingga tiba di parkiran. Pria tinggi itu akan masuk ke mobil audy hitamnya, sebelum Sehun menahan pintu kemudi.

"Ada apa?! Kau tetap di sini, dan biarkan aku yang pergi." Putus Kris final. Tapi, sorot mata Sehun masih menunjukkan tekad yang kuat. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu kemudi, dan menutupnya. Memberi isyarat kepada Kris untuk masuk dari pintu samping.

"Sehun! Jangan gila! Aku tidak akan membawamu. Turun dari mobil sekarang!" Kris menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari kemudi. Ia tahu Sehun bisa mengemudi, tapi, ia sangsi dengan kemampuan adiknya. Baru saja Kris akan lanjut menegur adiknya, ketika mulutnya dijepit oleh dua jari Sehun.

"Satu hal yang membuat gege percaya padaku, hanya satu." Sehun memundurkan mobil hitam metalik itu, dan menatap Kris sejenak.

"Aku lebih tahu tentang mereka berdua dibandingkan dengan kau.." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kris dan menginjak pedal gas mobil. Membawa mereka berdua menuju GPS yang menunjukkan sebuah tempat di Korea Utara..

...

"Lebih baik kau mengambil jalur di daerah Incheon. Lewat jalur pegunungan, dan kau akan menemukan sinyal elektromagnet yang sengaja dipasang Kai." Instruksi Kris kepada Sehun. Saat ini, Kris bisa bernafas lega ketika Sehun melajukan mobil di kecepatan 80 km/jam dengan mulus, meski ia tahu ini pengalaman pertama Sehun dengan kecepatan diatas 60.

"Tunjukkan jalurnya. Aku tidak begitu paham, ge.." pinta Sehun. Kris mengangguk.

"Mobil ini lulus data elektromagnet, jadi ia tidak akan terdeteksi kamera yang ada di tiang lampu." Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengemudi dengan stabil, sebelum..

DOR!

Sebuah peluru mengenai ban belakang mobil. Namja manis itu tersentak kaget, dan hampir saja ia banting kemudi ke kanan-jurang. Kris menoleh ke belakang. Dua mobil mengejarnya dengan kecepata tinggi.

"Sehun! Jalankan mobilnya! Konsentrasilah, aku akan menembaknya." Kris mengeluarkan pistol jenis _handgun_ dan mengisi pelurunya. Ia mengambul posisi dengan membuka jendela atas atap mobil. Sasaran tembakannya adalah sang pengemudi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan Kris mengenai ban salah satu mobil. Membuat mobil itu oleng, tapi masih bisa mengatur keseimbangan di jalan dengan lebar tujuh meter itu.

DOR!

"Gege! Kita tertembak!" Sehun mengendalikan mobil cukup susah.

"Bertahan sebentar lagi!" pria jangkung itu, langsung mengambil senjata laras panjang, dan menembakkannya kepada dua mobil yang mengejarnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan itu mengenai dua ban depan mobil, dan kap mobil dengan sempurna. Hal itu mengakibatkan satu mobil oleh dan terhempas ke jurang. Melihat hal itu, Kris terkekeh. Ia mengokang senjatanya lagi, dan bersiul.

"Nice shoot, Kris Wu.."

"Gege! Di depan!" Kris langsung berbalik. Di hadapan mereka, ada lima mobil hitam dengan lambang The Struggle-organisasi Luhan.

"Sial kau Luhan!"

DOR! DOR!

Ban mobilnya kembali di tembaki. Kris langsung mengambil langkah cepat. Dengan tetap berusaha menjaga ketenangannya, ia menarik Sehun dari kursi kemudi, dan melempar namja manis itu ke kursi belakang. Ia dengan lihai mengendalikan mobil yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melaju ke arah lima mobil yang berada di depannya.

"Kau harus tiba disana dengan selamat. Kai membutuhkanmu!" Kris membelokkan kemudi ke kanan, dan menyalip dua mobil di depannya.

"Tembak mereka, Sehun! Arahkan ke ban, atau kap mobil! Syukur-syukur ya pengemudinya!" perintah Kris.

"Ha-Ha'i!" Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia menguatkan hatinya. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kai. Dengan mantap, Sehun berdiri, dan menghadap ke dua mobil yang mengejar mereka di belakang, dan dua mobil yang berada di depan mereka.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sehun berhasil mengenai ban kedua mobil tersebut.

"Yay! Aku berhasil ge!" teriak Sehun. Hal itu, mau tak mau membuat Kris juga tertawa. Suasana yang terasa tegang, kini sedikit mencair.

"Sehun! Isi ulang amunisi, dan tembak mobil yang berada di depan. Tetap waspada!" ingat Kris. Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Mengisi amunisi, dan bersiap kembali menembak.

DOR!

Kaca belakang mobil mereka tertembak. Membuat Kris panik juga. Tiba-tiba, tiga mobil di hadapan mereka berbelok. Kris yang tahu dirinya akan tewas, langsung membuat keputusan. Ia langsung banting stir ke kanan. Sebelum jatuh ke jurang, ia mendorong Sehun untuk keluar dari mobil melalui jendela atas. Mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga adiknya bergantung pada palang pembatas besi.

"Tetap selamat, adikku..dan...terima kasih..." dan setelah kalimatnya selesai, mobil yang dikendarai Kris jatuh ke jurang.

"Gege! Yiyi-ge!" Sehun menatap ngeri mobil audy hitam yang terguling hingga dasar jurang sedalam sepuluh meter itu. ia terus memanggil-manggil Kris. Kalimat terakhir kakaknya terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

BLEDAR!

Dan mobil itu hangus terbakar bersama pengemudi yang merasa bahagia karena menyelamat adiknya.

"Kris Hyuuuuung!" Sehun dengan cepat ditari ke atas. Mulutnya disumpal dengan kain, dan kedua tangannya diikat. Orang-orang itu tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang masih shock. Air mata terus membanjiri pipi putihnya yang kotor terkena tanah dan darah.

"Bawa dia ke Kumgang. Malam ini kita harus tiba." Sehun dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Dua pria duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan dua pria lagi berada di kursi depan.

"Bius dia.." Sehun memberontak ketika jarum suntik itu diarahkan ke pahanya. Ia terus memberontak hingga jarum suntik itu dengan keras menusukknya.

"UGHHHHH!" matanya membelalak dan kedua tangannya yang terikat mencengkeram keras karena ngilu dan perihnya luka tusukan jarum itu.

"Kris hyuuungg.." gumaman itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ia ingat ketika gelap merenggut kesadarannya.

...

"Kejutannnn!" Luhan mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan gaya khas. Ia menyeringai licik ke arah Kai yang diam begeming. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja anak buah Luhan datang dengan membawa seseorang yang terikat. Sial! Itu Sehun!

"Luhan... kau benar-benar cari masalah denganku." Kai menggenggam tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Kau tidak menyangka kalau aku melakukan hal ini?" tanya Luhan. Ia menyuruh salah seorang dari anak buahnya untuk membawa Sehun ke hadapannya. Pria rusa itu tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun yang pingsan dalam keadaan terikat.

"Lepaskan Sehun.." desis Kai berbahaya. Seluruh luka yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah parah ketika melihat Sehun berada di genggaman Luhan.

"Sehun, aku tahu hal yang akan membangunkanmu..." Luhan mengambil sebotol air putih, dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Sehun. Segera saja, namja manis itu mengerjap bangun. Ia mendongak. Cahaya silau lampu menyambutnya, ditambah Luhan...tunggu..matanya membola.

"Hai dear.. kau sudah bangun?"Luhan menyeringai. Ia menarik rambut almond Sehun, dan menghadapkan namja manis itu ke arah Kai. Membuat emosi di wajah pria tan itu semakin terlihat.

Ketika melihat Kai, hazel Sehun yang terberai air mata, langsung menampilkan secercah harapan. Ia menatap Kai minta tolong, tapi seolah juga memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dengan pria yang tengah menjadikannya sandera.

"Ambilkan katanaku..."

"Luhan! _How dare you! What will you doing to Sehun, bastard!_" Kai akan berlari mendekat ketika Luhan menahannya.

"Sekali kau mendekat, aku tidak akan segan untuk menusukkan katana ini ke perutnya. Sama seperti kejadian Kyungsoo di waktu lampau.." Luhan menyeringai bengis.

"Gantung Sehun. Biarkan Kai aku yang mengurusnya." Luhan memberi perintah kepada anak buahnya. Segera saja pria-pria berbadan besar itu menyeret Sehun ke sebuah katrol yang cukup tinggi. Sehun kembali memberontak.

"Luhan... kau.." Kai benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak perlu menyiksamu hingga aku babak belur. Cukup menyiksa Sehun saja, sudah membuatmu berkali lipat kesakitan bukan?" Luhan memainkan katananya. Ia mencolek darah di katananya.

"Ini darah Ariko. Mungkin, akan lebih nikmat kalau dicampur darah Sehun juga, kan?" tanya Luhan sembari menghirup aroma darah di tangannya.

"Sudah siap, bos.." seruan dari salah satu anak buahnya, membuat Luhan tersenyum puas.

BRAK! PRANG!

Sekita lima puluh orang berseragam The Fury mendobrak jendela kaca pasar tersebut. Chanyeol yang memimpin pasukan itu memberikan cengiran minta maaf. Membuat Kai mendengus. Orang-orang Kai langsung berdiri di samping ketuanya.

"Aku tidak semunafik itu dengan datang sendiri ke Kumgang, Luhan. Lagipula, aku juga menempatkan banyak personil di kota kelahiranku sendiri." Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. Dibalas Kai dengan anggukan, dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Oh, jadi ini orang yang membunuh Seohyun. Kau benar-benar cari masalah denganku.." ekspresi Chanyeol yang semula santai menjadi serius. Kematian wanita yang ia cintai sedikit banyak mempengaruhi mentalnya.

"Luhan biar aku yang urus. Dia menjadikan Sehun sebagai sandera." Kai melirik Sehun yang tergantung di langit-langit pasar setinggi tujuh meter. Sial! Kalau sampai Sehun terjatuh, Kai yakin tulang Sehun akan ada yang patah.

"Luhan!"

"Majulah Kai.."

Dan pertarungan dua organisasi itu cukup mengerikan. Dengan jumlah yang seimbang, mengingat Luhan juga menempatkan personilnya di daerah gedung.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak Xi Luhan!" Kai menghajar Luhan dengan beringas. Ia menghindar ketika Luhan mendaratkan tinju ke daerah jantungnya. Ia kembali membalas dengan menyerang daerah pinggang.

Kai bergerak ke arah katrol Sehun digantung. Tapi Luhan dengan sigap menghalangi Kai. Ia malah menaikkan katrol itu hingga Sehun mencapai langit-langit. Kai menjegal kaki Luhan, dan menurunkan katrol itu, hingga Sehun kembali turun.

"Biar kau tahu perasaanku, Kim Jongin!" Luhan mengambil katananya, dan memotong tali katrol. Membuat Sehun jatuh dari ketinggian tujuh meter.

"Sehuuuun!" teriakan Kai membuat seluruhh orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Kai bergegas menghampiri Sehun. Pria tan itu langsung menyangga Sehun untuk berbaring di pahanya. Ia melepas kain pengikat mulut Sehun. Kekasihnya itu terlihat tersengal.

"Hunna...Hunna, kau dengar aku? Hei.." Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya. Ia menggoyangkan wajah Sehun. Tapi sang empunya hanya diam.

"Hunna, buka matamu..." air mata tak terasa mengalir dari obsidian kelam milik Kai. Ia memeluk Sehun yang hanya diam tidak merespon. Tangan kanannya meremas tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Sehunna... buka matamu..." dadanya terasa sangat sesak dengan keadaan Sehun. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun.

Sebuah tangan pucat perlahan terangkat dan mengusap lembuh pipi kiri Kai. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengusap wajah Kai.

"Hyuunghh..." panggilnya lemah. Kai yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Kris...hyungh...bilangh...akuh...harusss...selah...mat...tibah...dih...tehmm...phat...muh.." Sehun masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ia masih mengusap-usap pipi Kai. Hingga tangan kirinya jatuh terkulai, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Kai. Pria tan itu menatap Sehun dengan sayang.

"Kau akan selamat, Hunna.. kau akan selamat.."

"Hyunghh..." Sehun menghela nafas berat. Dadanya sesak sekali setelah menghantam lantai dengan keras. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Tangannya pun ia rasakan mulai mendingin.

"Sehunna..." air mata Kai jatuh di pipi Sehun. Namja pale skin itu tersenyum tulus. Tangannya masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mengusap air mata kekasihnya.

"Hyungh...janganh...menangis..." lirih Sehun. Kai mengangguk, tapi air matanya semakin deras.

"Kris..hyungh...menh...jemputh...kuh...hyungnh..." tangan Sehun terkulai lemas di genggaman tangan Kai. Ia mulai merasa mengantuk. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam.

"Gomawo, Kai...saranghae..." dan mata Sehun terpejam sempurna.

"Sehun! Sehunna!" Kai menatap tidak percaya. Sehun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tapi, ada harapan. Kai masih bisa merasakan denyut jantung Sehun walaupun lemah sekali.

"Apa Sehun tewas?" nada sing a song itu membuat Kai mendongak. Ia menatap garang ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya remeh. Kai langsung meletakkan Sehun di lantai, dan mengecup keningnya. Dengan beringas, Kai mengambil katananya, dan langsung menyerang Luhan.

Gerakannya sangat mantap dengan berbagai serangan berbahaya. Luhan dicecarnya hingga kuwalahan. Kai benar-benar tidak akan mengampuni orang yang berani menyentuh Sehun bahkan seujung jari pun. Hingga pada satu kesempatan, Kai memojokkan Luhan. Ia menduduki perut pria rusa itu, dengan katana tertancap di kerah pemimpin The Struggle.

Kai mengambil pistol yang tersemat di ikat pinggangnya. Ia menempelkan pistol itu ke dahi sang mantan sahabatnya. Namun, kenangannya bersama Luhan membuatnya terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan, ketika pria itu tidak kunjung mengeksekusinya.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu, karena aku tahu, kau pria yang baik." Kai terdiam sejenak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Membuang semua dendam yang ada di hatinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kita akan terus saling membunuh jika seperti ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu kepada Sehun. Sejujurnya, saat ini kau rela mati karena kau mengira Sehun tewas bukan?" Kai memundurkan dirinya.

Kai berjalan ke arah Sehun. Pria tan itu menggendong Sehun ala bridal.

"Walau bagaimanapun juga, kau berhak merasakan cinta. Mungkin kau menyukai Sehun. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengikuti caramu yang terlalu ekstrim hingga menyakiti orang yang kau sayang." Kai membenarkan posisi Sehun.

"Asal kau tahu, Yixing tewas karena ia ingin melindungimu dari ayahmu. Dan Kris tewas, karena ia ingin melindungi Sehun. Aku tahu hal ini, karena ia mata-mataku untuk organisasimu." Tatapan Kai yang penuh dendam, kini melunak. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang masih terduduk dengan sedikit shock.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Dunia ini tidak seperti yang kita pikirkan." Kai menatap Luhan cukup pedih.

"Jika kau mulai mencintai seseorang, maka kau harus menanggung kebencian yang datang dari orang lain."

...

TBC

Maaf kalau jelek banget. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi saran dan review sampai chapter tujuh ini. Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	9. Final

_Beijing, 6 November 1999.._

"_Yifan, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya seorang wanita yang membawa secangkir teh di tangannya. ia berjalan mendekati pemuda belia yang tengah memberesi kopornya. Suara resliting yang ditarik menjadi penanda tak langsung dari sang pemuda._

"_Sudah, Bu. Aku siap melaksanakan misi." Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menerima teh dari ibunya, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat balkon kamarnya._

_Wanita cantik dengan kimono khas Jepang itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkannya kepada Yifan._

"_Terimalah ini. Mungkin, ini akan membantumu di sana." Yifan menunduk, melihat kertas yang terlipat itu. Ia mengambil amplop di rak bukunya, memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop, dan menyisipkannya di saku kopor._

_TOK! TOK!_

"_Hee-nim, Tuan Besar menunggu anda." Sang wanita menolek ke pintu. _

"_Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan datang." Wanita bernama Heechul itu menghela nafas. Ia merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Yifan dan memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Kau tahu, Ibu akan selalu merindukanmu. Jangan lupa, jaga Shixun untukku." _

_..._

_Pria yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang sudah mencapai empat puluh lima tahun itu terlihat sibuk dengan cerutunya. Di ruang kerjanya, ia hanya diam tak bergeming. Menunggu kedatangan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi._

"_Tuan.." suara dari pelayannya membuat senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya._

"_Masuk!" _

_CKLEK!_

_Pintu yang terbuka menampilkan Heechul yang tengah menggandeng Shixun, dan Yifan yang hanya diam tak berekspresi. Tiga orang itu masuk ke ruangan sang jenderal militer. Pintu sukses tertutup, dan sekarang waktunya pembicaraan serius._

"_Kris, untuk saat ini, jangan tatap aku seperti seorang tentara yang pengecut karena lari dari pertarungan. Sebentar lagi, dunia akan menjadi era reformasi. Dan bangsa kita masih dalam keadaan sulit." Suaranya tegas seperti biasa. _

"_Usiamu saat ini sudah tujuh belas tahun, kan? Ayah percaya kalau kau bisa menjaga adikmu." Hangeng memeluk Yifan sejenak. _

"_Tapi, aku akan mengirimkan Shi Xun ke Korea Selatan." _

"_Suamiku!" Heechul langsung menatap Hanggeng tidak percaya. Tadi malam mereka berdua sudah berdiskusi, kalau Kris dan Shixun akan diasingkan bersama. Tidak terpisah seperti ini._

"_Ayah.." Kris menatap Hangeng yang bergeming._

"_Saat ini, banyak bangsa akan memulai reformasinya masing-masing. Dan lagi, aku ingin menghindarkan kalian dari politik keras serta permainan kotor para pejabat."_

"_Tapi, Ayah..."_

"_Dengarkan aku dulu. Kau akan diasuh oleh keluarga Zhang di Korea Utara. Sedangkan Shi Xun.." Hangeng berlutut di depan putra bungsunya yang tengah membawa boneka pikachu yang memandang ayahnya dengan senyum manis. Sangat mirip dengan ibunya._

"_Heechul, aku akan menitipkan Shi Xun pada Keluarga Choi, teman lama kita.."_

...

"_Nah, ini kamarmu. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginanmu." Kris hanya diam ketika Bibi Zhang menunjukkan kamar yang akan dipakai Kris selama beberapa tahun kedepan._

"_Terima kasih. Bibi Zhang." Ucap Kris seadanya. _

"_Nah, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, lalu turun makan malam. Akan ku kenalkan kau pada anakku. Pamanmu pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu." Kris tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk._

_Sepeninggal Bibi Zhang, pemuda Han itu menyeret kopornya ke dekat lemari yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membereskan semua pakaiannya, dan mengganti setelan jasnya menjadi pakaian rumah. Bersiap untuk mandi. Kebetulan letak kamar mandi ada di dekat kamarnya._

_Selesai mandi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk sekedar membantu._

"_Ibu! Aku pulang!" suara cempreng khas anak-anak menggugah pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati seorang bocah kira-kira berusia lima tahun di bawahnya tengah melepas sepatu, dan beranjak masuk rumah._

"_Eh? Maaf, kakak ini, siapa? Apa kakak bisa bahasa Korea?" Kris tersenyum tipis._

"_Ne, aku bisa. Namaku Kris. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi kakakmu. Jadi, aku harus tahu namamu." Kata Kris. Ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya di lutut-untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka berdua-dan menatap bocah di hadapannya._

"_Ah, namaku Zhang Yixing. Salam kenal. Kakak." Hari itu, Yifan berjanji kalau ia akan menjaga Yixing lebih baik supaya kejadian Shixun tidak terulang._

'_Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana, Shixun-er. Kakak di sini baik-baik saja.'_

_..._

"_Jadi namamu Han Shixun?" seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika sang ayah pulang membawa seorang anak laki-laki. Terlebih, anak laki-laki ini terlihat sangat muda dan masih polos._

"_Abeoji, apa abeoji ingin menjadikan anak ini agen rahasia?"tanya si gadis yang berusia empat belas tahun itu._

"_Hahaha, tidak begitu, Hyunie-ya. Dia akan menjadi adikmu. Jadi, jaga Shixun baik-baik, ya?" sang ayah tersenyum manis ke arah Seohyun. Gadis kecil itu membulatkan matanya. _

"_Terima kasih, Ayah! Nah, Han Shixun, namaku Choi Seohyun. Panggil aku Hyun-noona. Aku memanggilmu Sehun, boleh, kan?" Sehun yang sejak tadi diam, mendongak ke arah gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat antusias._

"_Hyunnie-noona?" kata Sehun ragu-ragu._

"_Nee. Sekarang, namamu adalah Choi Sehun, adik dari Choi Seohyun." Seohyun dengan segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk menunjukkan kamarnya. Gadis yang beranjak remaja itu menunjukkan semua ruangan di rumah sederhana itu, dengan gaya seperti seorang kakak betulan. Hal itu tentu membuat pria yang sedari tadi mengamati kedua bocah itu ikut tersenyum._

_Piiiiip! Piiiip! Pager di ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Pria bermarga Choi itu merogoh sakunya, dan mengaktifkan pager._

'_Hangeng dan Heechul tewas..'_

_Sang pria itu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia harus menyiapkan mental Sehun supaya lebih kuat. Terlebih,hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau isteri dari Hangeng itu adalah agen rahasia-meski Hangeng juga tahu. Tapi, hal yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa temannya yang kelewat baik hati itu bisa menikahi agen rahasia dari pihak lawan? Dan lagi, Hangeng dan dirinya memiliki prinsip yang berbeda, meski berada di pihak yang sama._

_Hangeng mungkin di cap pengkhianat oleh bangsanya, tapi sesungguhnya, pria baik hati itu hanyalah seseorang yang benar-benar percaya dan cinta kedamaian. Dan yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan adalah hukuman yang akan diterima oleh pasangan pasutri itu._

"_Jangan menyerah apapun keadaannya. Aku akan mengikuti prinsipmu itu, Han."_

_..._

_Kumgang, 2003.._

"_Kris-hyung, bangun." Yixing mengguncang punggung Kris. Membujuknya untuk bangun memang kegiatan yang memakan waktu. Terlebih, pria berdarah China ini tidak benar-benar mendengarnya._

"_Ya.."Yixing menggeleng bingung. Katanya 'ya' kok tidur lagi?_

"_Kris hyung!" Yixing masih mengguncangnya untuk bangun._

"_YA! YIFAN! CEPAT BANGUN, DAN AMBIL SUSU LANGGANAN KITA DI PABRIK DEKAT GEREJA!" lengkingan Bibi Zhang, sukses membuat Kris langsung berdiri. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan memastikan tidak ada kesan kuyu di wajahnya._

"_Yixing, bilang ke Ibu kalau aku akan mampir gereja sejenak!" dan Kris langsung pergi ke meja makan, mengambil uang susu, dan melesat ke garasi mengambil sepeda. Membeli susu langganan ibu asuhnya._

_Sesampainya di pabrik, beberapa orang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ketika Kris memarkirkan sepedanya, ia bertemu dengan anak pemilik pabrik susu. Xi Luhan._

_Sejak saat itu, dua orang berbeda usia itu sering bersama. Luhan sering menceritakan masalahnya begitupun sebaliknya. Tempat yang sering menjadi tempat bersantai mereka adalah gereja di dekat pabrik susu milik keluarga Luhan. Hingga, pada suatu hari..._

"_Kris-ge." Luhan memasuki gereja tua itu dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Ia menatap lurus ke arah punggung Kris yang tengah menatap patung Tuhan._

"_Hn." Kris pun hanya menjawab singkat. Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati Luhan dalam kondisi tidak baik. Ia hanya diam. Menunggu Luhan bicara._

"_Ayahku menyuruhku untuk masuk agen rahasia Korut untuk Korsel. Aku akan dikirim ke Korea Selatan." Jeda sejenak, sebelum Luhan melanjutkan. _

"_Tapi, yang tidak bisa kuterima, kenapa aku harus memata-matai Jongin?! Dia sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin kami berselisih meski kami memiliki prinsip yang berbeda." Kris terdiam. Ia pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti itu. Hal ini tentu membuat hati remaja di hadapannya gamang._

"_Terlebih lagi, ada beberapa pesuruh ayahku yang mulai mengendus hubunganku dengan Yixing." Dan hal yang paling tabu bagi Kris terdengar. Ia langsung menatap nyalang Luhan yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya._

"_Aku minta maaf, Ge, aku menyayangi Yixing, dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku mencintainya. Izinkan aku melindunginya. Kumohon padamu." Luhan berlutut di kakinya. Namun, pria jangkung di hadapannya hanya diam. Tangannya masih mengepal erat. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan._

"_Aku tahu kalau kau kemarin membunuh seorang agen rahasia dari Korea Selatan." Kata Kris, berusaha tenang._

"_Kau juga tahu, kalau aku memihak Selatan, dan aku bertugas sebagai agen rahasia. Kita berdua adalah agen rahasia dari dua negara yang bermusuhan." Intonasi yang digunakan Kris datar._

"_Aku menyayangi Yixing, lebih dari rasa sayangmu. Kau tahu rasa sayang seorang kakak? Ia mungkin adalah orang paling di benci oleh seorang adik. Tapi, mereka akan menjadi orang nomor satu yang melindunginya." Intonasinya semakin dingin._

"_Kris ge-aku.."_

"_Dan hanya menunggu waktu saja ayahmu akan mengakhiri semua. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau pabrik ini hanya pengalih perhatian, hah?!" dan pertengkaran itu diakhiri dengan Kris yang mengambil lilin, menyalakannya, lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan._

"_Dinginkan kepalamu. Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau katakan padaku."_

_Setelah itu, kejadian yang menjadi titik balik hidup Kris dimulai. Yixing ditemukan tewas dan tengah mengandung janin dari Luhan. Hal itu tentu membuat Kris benar-benar berada di posisi sulit. Ditambah, Luhan sulit dihubungi. _

_Hingga enam tahun setelah itu, ia ditarik kembali ke Korea Selatan, dan mengabdikan dirinya sebagai dosen, Luhan kembali sebagai seorang pemimpin mafia yang licik. _

_Tapi, satu hal yang tidak diketahui Kris, Luhan tengah bermain taruhan yang melibatkan nyawanya sendiri..._

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing.

Summary : "Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau harus siap untuk dibenci orang lain."

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Kris saat MAMA

...

Luhan masih diam tak bergeming. Manik rusanya menatap nyalang ke arah Kai yang menggendong Sehun ala bridal. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Otaknya masih mencerna kalimat Kai yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia kembali membayangkan tahun-tahun ketika ia dan Kai masih menjadi sahabat. Hingga ketika dendam dan perbedaan prinsip membatasi persahabatan mereka, yang akhirnya menjadi seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. perlahan, ia mencabut katananya yang masih tertancap di kerah bajunya. Ia beranjak, dan berdiri dengan kuda-kuda yang sempurna. Katana yang belum kering oleh darah itu dicengkeramnya dengan kuat. Ia melebarkan kaki kanannya sebelum satu teriakan menjadi awal mula ia kembali menyerang.

Kai yang melihat itu, langsung menyerahkan Sehun ke Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. Ia langsung bersiap dan mengambil tongkat kayu yang tergeletak.

"MATI KAU DASAR ORANG RENDAHAN!" Luhan mencecar Kai bertubi-tubi. Ia menyerang kaki, tangan, bahkan leher Kai, hingga membuat pria tan itu sedikit kewalahan. Apalagi, senjata yang ia gunakan hanya tongkat kayu yang masih sempat ia syukuri tidak patah ketika tertebas mata pedang Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau saling membunuh, Luhan!" disela-sela serangan yang diluncurkan Luhan, Kai sempat menendang lutut Luhan, hingga membuat pria rusa itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"JANGAN BERKATA SEOLAH KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN MUDAH!" Kai langsung menghindar dengan gesit ketika Luhan menyerang lurus menuju jantung. Kai berusaha menghindari serangan tak beraturan namun sangat berbahaya itu.

"AYO SERANG AKU! KAU MERASA HEBAT LALU TERUS MENGHINDAR, HAH?!" Luhan menendang pundak Kai, kemudian menebaskan katananya secara horizontal, yang bisa dihindari Kai cukup sulit-meski serangan itu membuat beberapa hela rambutnya ikut terpotong.

"SEHUNMU ITU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT. KAU TAHU? BETAPA FRUSTASINYA AKU HAH?! YIXING ADALAH ORANG YANG MAMPU MENDINGINKANKU, TAPI DIA PERGI KARENA KAU!" Luhan kembali mengamuk. Bahkan, beberapa anak buah Kai yang mencoba membantu atasannya, ikut tertebas, meskipun hanya luka robek yang tidak terlalu bahaya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu." satu kalimat dengan aura yang sangat mencekam keluar dari Kai. Pria yang masih bertahan dengan tongkat kayu pungutannya itu kini mulai serius. Ia menatap dingin Luhan yang bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga asal kau tahu." Kai memulai bicaranya. Ia mengambil pedang andalannya yang masih tersimpan di dalam sarungnya. Ia mengeluarkan pedang samurainya. Dengan tubuh sedikit direndahkan, Kai memposisikan tangan kirinya lurus kedepan, sejajar dengan posisi katananya, dengan tubuh menghadap ke samping.

"Tak kusangka kau masih setia dengan pedang itu sejak dulu." Luhan menyeringai sinis.

"_Sakabato_ (pedang dengan mata pisau terbalik) milikmu tidak akan pernah menang dengan _Jian_ (pedang tipis dan lentur dengan mata pisau tajam di ujung, yang perlahan menumpul sampai di pangkal) milikku." Luhan menatap Kai.

"Asal kau tahu, Luhan. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau." Kai mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha fokus.

"RASAKAN INI DASAR ORANG RENDAHAN! PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA!" Luhan langsung berlari maju. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai keseimbangan ketika Kai menyerang pusat gravitasinya. Ia bersalto di udara karena Kai dengan beringas mencecar daerah perut dan dadanya.

Semua orang yang masih tersadar di ruangan itu hanya diam. Terlalu terpukau dengan adegan antara dua pemimpin organisasi itu.

TRANG!

Satu sentuhan, dua pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Chanyeol, bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit!" Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, yang langsung diangguki oleh pria tinggi itu.

SET!

Sebuah pisau runcing terlempang begitu saja dan menggores leher Chanyeol, sebelum melesat dan menancap di rak yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana..." desis Luhan. Chanyeol masih berdiri tegang. Ia bisa merasakan lehernya basah. Ternyata Luhan serius untuk menusuknya. Ini hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari kerongkongannya!

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari tempat ini. Kita akan pergi ke neraka bersama." Luhan dengan gerakan cepat dan tak terduga, langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kai, yang bisa dihindari pria tan itu, meski pinggang dan paha kirinya tergores cukup dalam.

"Kau terlalu sombong." Luhan menatap hina ke arah Kai. Ketika Kai lengah, Luhan memukul perut Kai, dan merobek epidermis di dekat titik _achiles_ kaki pria tan itu.

"Aku terkesan kau tidak teriak.." katanya sejenak, kemudian ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

"Mati kau.." desisnya berbahaya.

Luhan memposisikan pedangnya sejajar bahu, lalu menusuk Chanyeol tepat di perutnya.

JLEBB! SRET!

"AKH!" Chanyeo menggertakkan giginya. Ia yakin organ dalamnya pasti rusak. Luhan menusuk tepat di lambungnya. Pria rusa itu kemudian menarik Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepala Sehun di pahanya, lalu melepas pakaian pemuda pale skin itu dengan perlahan.

Kai yang melihat hal itu menatap nyalang Luhan. Ia berusaha bangkit. Kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Tch! Ayo, Sehun dalam bahaya! Radar di hatinya sudah menyala sejak tadi, tapi tubuhnya tidak juga mengikuti kemauannya.

"LUHAN JANGAN SENTUH SEHUN!" tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini mirip dengan mimpinya. Hanya saja, ia tidak berada di dalam tabung. Ia tengah tak berdaya karena ulah rusa licik itu.

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Kai menguap bosan. Ia melepas jas yang sudah terciprat oleh banyak noda darah. Meninggalkan kemeja putih yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Ia berpindah posisi, menjadi menghadap Kai yang tengah merangkak-rangkak mengenaskan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya desahan kekasihmu ini, ya?" nadanya sing a song sekali. Pria rusa itu mengedarkan pandangan. Disini hanya ada mereka bertiga, ditambah beberapa anak buahnya dan Kai yang sudah terkapar, meski dengan luka tidak begitu parah.

"Shh..Kai, bagaimana kalau aku menyentuhnya seperti ini?" Luhan mengusap dada putih itu dengan perlahan. Memutarinya di daerah puting, lalu turun hingga ke perut.

"Hentikan, Luhan..." suara Kai masih berbahaya. Dan, ketika tangan Luhan akan membuka celana Sehun, secara tiba-tiba, pria rusa itu merasakan tusukan tepat di perutnya. Ia menatap perutnya, lalu menatap Kai yang diam dengan kuda-kuda sempurna. Pria tan itu berdiri tegak, meski darah Luhan mengenai wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang selalu menghentikanmu. Aku tahu kau orang baik. Dan aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Sehun, sama seperti aku menyukainya. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ingat..." Kai menjeda kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram cukup keras oleh Luhan.

"Jongin..." pria rusa itu mendesis pelan. Di bibirnya terlukis senyum tulus. Satu hal yang membuat Kai tertegun.

"Tugasku sudah selesai..." pria rusa itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Buku-buku tangannya terlihat memutih saking eratnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai tidak bisa mencerna kalimat pria rusa di hadapannya.

"Tch! Apa kau pikir teror yang kulakukan itu kehendakku sendiri?" tanya Luhan, cukup gamang. Kai diam, menunggu Luhan bicara.

"Aku seorang mata-mata Korea Utara. Saat aku memanggilmu ke rumahku, aku ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, semua tidak berjalan lancar. Semua yang kulakukan ini, karena misi dari pemerintah Korea Utara..." suaranya mulai sengau.

"Terlalu cepat untukmu, tahu..." Luhan menatap lurus ke arah Kai yang balas menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku senang kau memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Tentang Kyungsoo, satu hal yang tidak kau tahu..dia seorang mata-mata Korea Selatan. Sama seperti Seohyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka mengawasimu.." air mata mulai turun dari obsidian rusa itu.

"Kau bohong." Kai menghujamkan pedang itu semakin dalam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara kesal, marah, sedih, dan berbagai rasa yang tidak bisa ia definisikan sendiri.

"Aku membunuh Seohyun karena ia sudah membunuh Yoona dan supaya kau terlindungi dari pemerintah Korea Selatan..hhh..uhuk.." Luhan mulai baturk darah.

"Aku membuat taruhan. Kalau Kim Jongin berhasil membunuh Xi Luhan, maka Korea Utara melepaskan Kim Jongin menjadi warga negara Korsel, dan Korsel wajib menerimamu sebagai bagian dari mereka.." air mata Luhan semakin deras.

"Kau menipuku.." desis Kai tidak suka. Namun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Saat kau dekat dengan Sehun, aku tenang. Karena ia merupakan pemuda yang tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Bahkan kakaknya sekalipun. Kalau kau masih ingat Keluarga Jenderal Han, maka kau pasti tahu Han Shixun..." Luhan menatap lemas ke arah Kai.

"Jadi.."

"Ya, sebelum semua terlambat.. tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai sahabat sejatiku..." tangan Luhan menarik bahu Kai ke arahnya.

"Jaga Sehun baik-baik. Hatinya sebersih hati Yixing.." dan tangan itu terkulai lemas. Kai terdiam. Ia mencabut katananya. Ia menatap Luhan yang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hingga saat ini, dadanya masih bergemuruh karena adrenalinnya masih terpacu. Luhan bertindak sejauh ini untuk melindunginya?

Kai berlutut di samping Luhan. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Pin lambang _The Furry _dan _The Struggle_ ia sematkan di kemeja putih sahabatnya. "Terima kasih atas fakta yang mengejutkan ini. Dari dulu, aku memang tidak bisa menebak isi pikiranmu." Kata Kai sembari tersenyum kecut.

Ia beranjak ke arah Sehun. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah kekasihnya. Mengusap keningnya perlahan, membetulkan pakaiannya, dan menggendong Sehun ala bridal. Kai berdiri dengan tegap. Sorot matanya yakin. Malam ini tidak akan ia lalui dengan air mata, meski dadanya terasa sesak bukan main.

"Chanyeol, obati dirimu, lalu urus orang-orang di sini. Aku akan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit..." jeda sejenak.

"Di Korea Selatan..."

...

Satu tahun kemudian...

"Sehun-ah, kau sedang apa?" Kai menguap malas. Tapi, ketika ia tiba di dapur, Kai menghela nafas pasrah. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tengah sibuk memasak sarapan mereka. Berbagai masakan sudah terhidang di meja makan. Lengkap dengan kopi hangat serta koran pagi langganan Kai.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melakukan hal yang berat-berat, kan?" tanya Kai. Ia merangkul bahu Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut. Pemuda pale skin yang tengah memasak itu mendengus.

"Salah siapa tidak bisa menyelamatkanku dan membiarkanku jatuh dari ketinggian tujuh meter? Gara-gara hyung, aku jadi trauma ketinggian." Sehun berkata ketus tanpa menatap Kai yang cemberut.

"Lalu yang bilang 'Gomawo, Kai...saranghae..' itu siapa?" goda Kai. Ia mengusak-usak leher Sehun dengan manja. Sehun pun hanya mencebik.

"Dasar, ternyata kau jauh lebih buruk dari Luhan." Kata Sehun enteng. Membuat Kai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mematikan kompor, dan menghadapkan Sehun ke arahnya.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang bicara di sini." Kai memakai nada datarnya. Biasanya, Sehun akan langsung menunduk dan minta maaf. Tapi, kekasih manisnya itu malas bersidekap sambil menatapnya.

"Yang bicara di hadapanku adalah seorang pria bodoh bernama Kim Jongin, bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. Hal itu membuat Kai menghela nafas pasrah.

"Oke, oke, i'm sorry." Kai tersenyum lembut. Ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Hunna, akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu selamanya.."Sehun yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Kai.

"Ya, hyung. Tidak kusangka, sudah satu minggu kita menikah." Sehun menyahuti. Posisinya sekarang sangat nyaman berada di pelukan suaminya.

"Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku minta jatah pertamaku?" tanya Kai setelah hening beberapa menit. Pria tan itu belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mwo? Kau mesum sekali! Tunggu tiga bulan lagi sampai aku benar-benar pulih!"

"Jahat sekali kau dengan suamimu ini..ck!"

"Salah siapa.."

"Iya...iya... aku akan menunggu tiga bulan lagi. Tapi, kalau _foreplay_ tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kai, harap-harap cemas.

"Huh, asal tidak kelewatan, ne, Kai hyung, hihihi..." Sehun mengecup kening Kai dan tersenyum manis. "saranghae, Kai hyung.."

"Hmm, nado saranghae, Hunna.." Kai memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi.

_Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ku prediksi, Xi Luhan.._

_Anyway, thank's for you, i will protect my Hunna..._

END

Dan akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. #bungkuk-bungkuk

Satu fanfiksi akhirnya selesai, tinggal merampungkan hutang ff yang lain. Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada seluruh teman-teman yang menyempatkan membaca, me-review, memfavoritkan, dan mengikuti fanfiksi THE OLD CHURCH sampai tamat. Yeah!

BIG THANKS TO

**rytyatriaa**** :: ****relks88**** :: ****BabyBabyXOXO**** :: auliaMRQ :: exohye :: ****izz. sweetcity**** :: oh ana7 :: ****Nagisa Kitagawa**** :: ****winda. Ii. 5**** :: ****exolweareone9400**** :: ****auliavp**** :: ****dia. luhane**** :: ****hanhyewon357**** :: ****GaemGyu92**** :: ****kim heeki**** :: ****vina. a. huda**** :: ****AXXL70**** :: ****shin. hy. 39**** :: ****afranabilah19**** :: ****YukinaChanS17**** :: ****Miiyuu137**** :: ****DarkJong-WhiteHun**** :: ****YoungChanBiased**** :: ****Hyun Hiroshi**** :: ****clovermoon. mr**** :: ****ming cantik**** :: ****cheonsa88**** :: kangseul. kyon :: XiaoLuhan :: ****afifah. kulkasnyachangmin**** :: ****melizwufan**** :: ****MaknaEXO**** :: ****BearBunny**** :: ****tchandra07. tc**** :: hunnieeyaaaa :: ****sehuniesm**** :: ****Keys13th**** :: **** :: Oh Yuugi :: baek20 :: youngran exo :: ****Shouraichi Rein**** :: cheni :: ****kim kai kim sehun 8894**** :: ****Kim Seo Ji**** :: ****parkchu**** :: ****blissfulxo**** :: nnaru :: ****vitangeflower**** :: ****levy95**** :: ****hena zitao**** :: HunHunnei :: ****Xing1002**** :: pipid :: ****winda. ii. 5**


End file.
